


The Hierarchy

by KingCrashWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Alternate Universe - No Maidens (RWBY), Based on Unordinary, Bullying, Fights, Hierarchy, changed Semblances, new semblances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrashWrites/pseuds/KingCrashWrites
Summary: In this world there is a hierarchy where the strong are valued and the weak are left to rot. Jaune and Ruby come from different sides of this coin. Ruby being a strong girl and Jaune being the literal worst. See these radically different people come together to become the closest of friends
Kudos: 5





	1. The New Queen

Nobody knew what would happen when she enrolled… but when it all happened 25 years ago… man, it almost feels like a dream when she saved him that day.

It was a buzz around the lower tier as they were getting a new girl and word on the street was that she was a young 15 year old. It was impressive considering that to enter Beacon one had to at least be 17 or older. But to enter so young? People were already sure she'd be bullied.

Let's talk about why… well in Beacon there is a hierarchy and strict rules that come with it.

The rules are.

Don't challenge your superiors

Never speak back

If a superior starts a fight and loses. They have to move down a rank. Unless a male defeats the King then the King will lose his position and be demoted.

The rules were simple… if you were at the top. The way Beacon worked was that there were 4 tiers. The Low Tier, The Middle Tier, The High Tier, and The Elite Tier. This was what decided your rank in the world. And it was all based on your semblance.

Semblances were everything. A strong one meant that you'd go far in life… but a weak one would mean you might as well give up. But in the worst case of Jaune Arc he had… no semblance. He somehow got into Beacon without one and he was no short of ridiculed by everyone for it.

Jaune was at the bottom of even the lowest of the low. Meaning even low tiers were able to bully him and they got satisfaction from it. He couldn't stand it! But what could he do? Without his own ability, he was the worst of the worst. Complete trash… so deep in his heart, he hoped that the new girl would be as bad as him.

Not to bully her, of course, but to instead have some of the heat off of his back. Was it wrong? Yes, yes it was… but he didn't care. As long as he wasn't the weakest any longer!

Jaune was sitting at his desk with a bruised face, a cut lip and his desk were graffitied with things such as, "Kill yourself! Fuck off! Nobody likes you!" the works.

Cliche but who was he to get mad. Again not like he could do anything. But right as he was moping in his pity the door opened.

In walked a young girl. She was wearing the white blazer the school wanted her to over a red shirt that seemed to have a silver emblem on it. She wore the black miniskirt with red tights and black dress shoes.

Her hair was black with red highlights running through them and bright silver eyes.

"Hello! Miss Rose correct?" The teacher, Peter Port asked as the girl nodded before walking forwards. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." The girl named Ruby said before Port coughed.

"Ah, Miss Rose you will sit-" Port was cut off by the girl walking forwards taking out a chair and plopping down next to Jaune. "I'm sitting here!" Ruby said as Port sputtered as two black haired boys snickered and everyone looked shocked that this Low tier girl would actually disobey Port.

The short man simply sighed, figuring she would be a troublemaker, he decided to give up early.

Jaune tuned out of Ports lectures and watched the girl next to him. If it bothered her she didn't show it.

While many either fell asleep or tuned out during Port's lectures, Ruby listened intently and took notes even took part in class.

Jaune couldn't gauge her as she seemed to do things her own way but still actually tried to participate in class.

_Shortly after class_

Ruby was walking out of the class as Jaune watched her. And quickly enough the two raven-haired boys walked up to her and one pinned her against the wall.

Ruby simply looked up at them as Jaune shook his head. Initiation. Being new meant she got the deluxe package especially considering she came late to school.

"Alright listen newbie!" The boy who pinned her said. "Names Ryan and I own this floor! I'm The Low Tier King got it?!" Ryan smirked as his friend laughed.

"The goon over there is Railand! He's my Rook! You answer to us!" Ryan said as Railand smirked.

Ruby glared hard at them. "And if I don't?" She asked with venom in her voice as Ryan smirked before balling his fist.

"Let me show you, bitch!" Ryan said before throwing his fist at Ruby who quickly grabbed his fist before it would connect with her face.

Ryan gasped as Ruby looked at his fist, her silver eyes gleaming. "So a basic Strength Modifier semblance?" Ruby asked as Ryan tried to punch her again only for her to ball up her fist and slam it into his stomach sending Ryan in the air before she punched him down.

Ryan coughed up blood as Railand rushed forwards and tried to punch Ruby who dodged quickly and Railand turned at her shocked. 'How did she dodge?!' he thought but he didn't have much time as Ruby's glowing silver hand slammed into his stomach sending him into nearby lockers and denting them.

"You bitch!" Ryan cried as he laid on the ground incapable of movement. Ruby turned to him and as she took a step she heard a voice. "Hey! Cut it out!" a blue-haired male with glasses and blue eyes walked up. He was wearing the standard male Beacon Academy uniform of a blue blazer, black slacks, and black dress shoes. And he was wearing a green shirt underneath.

"There's no need to go further! You've won!" The boy said as Ruby turned to him, her silver eyes glowing.

The glasses-wearing boy shrunk back before gathering himself and addressing Ryan.

"Ryan! You lost… and due to you starting this altercation this means you have been dethroned from rank 1." The blue-haired boy said as Ryan gasped and slammed his fist into the ground.

The blue-haired boy then turned to Ruby before bowing. "Im sorry miss. My name is Dylan. I am a Low Tier Bishop!" Dylan said as he looked at Ruby who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! I forgot you're new here." Dylan said before composing himself. "Here at Beacon, we have these things called "Pieces" they are students that have shown great strength. For example, the male at rank 1 or 2 is the King and a female at rank 1 or 2 is known as the Queen. They can decide the other pieces, such as Knights, Rooks, and even Bishops like myself." Dylan said.

Ruby cocked her head before realizing. "Ohh because I kicked that loser's ass, I'm the new rank 1 or in other words the Queen?" Ruby asked as Dylan nodded.

"In the lower tiers such as our Low Tier or the Middle Tier. If someone of a high rank picks a fight and loses they will lose their rank to the person they lost against and be moved down one." Dylan explained as Ruby nodded seemingly getting it now.

"So now that you've been Ryan you are the strongest here… we all obey you.." Dylan said as Ruby nodded before looking past him.

Dylan turned to see Jaune glaring at the two. Instead of the uniform, Jaune wore a basic open-faced white jacket with a yellow undershirt and navy blue jeans. To complete his street look he wore yellow and white sneakers.

Dylan let out a "tch" and turned towards Ruby. "Sorry my Queen, please ignore him. Arc is nothing but a worthless creature with no abilities who refuses to learn his place." Dylan said as Ruby started walking towards him.

Jaune saw her coming and almost darted… before realizing it was useless and she'd catch and beat him anyway… might as well take it like a man.

Jaune glared at her as she walked up and Ruby… smiled. "Hey! No need to be so hostile. I'm not gonna hurt you…" She said as Jaune let down his guard only to put it back up again as Dylan walked up.

"Please my Queen. It is unwise to associate yourself with such… filth!" Dylan said as Ruby glared at him and Jaune did the same. Though for Jaune Dylan was far angrier.

"You know what?! I am sick and tired of your disrespect Arc! Time to pay up!" Dylan cried as he went to punch Jaune with his left hand.

But before it reached Ruby caught his arm and stopped Dylan from punching Jaune.

"B-but my Queen…why?" Dylan cried as Ruby looked at him before putting his hand down. "There's no point! If he's so weak then there's no need to touch him!" Ruby said as Dylan looked shocked before Ruby started walking ahead and turned back.

"You comin' or what?" She asked very clearly to Jaune who gasped before looking around and pointing to himself with a questioning look on his face.

Ruby laughed. "Of course you, ya goof! Better hurry up before I beat you down!" Ruby said as Jaune ran after her.

"Hey wait a sec! I thought I wasn't worth beating?!" Jaune cried as Ruby elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah… but that was before I wanted you to come and get a drink with me." Ruby laughed.

Jaune shrugged and walked off with her as Dylan looked shocked and defeated.

Why was the new Queen being nice to the worst person in the tier? It made no sense! Does she no care about the hierarchy? These were the questions going through Dylan's head as he watched them go.

_At the shop_

Ruby and Jaune had arrived at the shop which read "Dave's Great Drinks?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"Trust me the name is accurate," Ruby said before the two started to walk in but right before they got to the door, Ruby opened her mouth.

"Oh and your paying." She said as Jaune stopped. "What?!" he asked as Ruby smiled. "I just saved your ass it's the least you could do!" She said before she walked towards the door and her eyes glowed and the doors swung open for her.

Jaune grumbled before walking forwards… only for the door to slam into his face.

Jaune rubbed his nose as he looked up and saw Ruby giggling from inside. Jaune picked himself up "Ha, ha, laugh it up" he grumbled and opened the door before sitting at table 4 that Ruby was already at.

Jaune sat down as a waitress walked up to him and Ruby.

"Hello! What would you two like?" The waitress asked as Ruby spoke up first. "I'll have a strawberry and banana smoothie. Oh and the free cookie!" Ruby then turned to Jaune who was looking at the menu.

"Just a reminder that you're paying," Ruby said as she saw Jaune eyeing the drinks before settling on… "The mega-destroyer!" He said pointing at it as Ruby laughed.

"That's like the most expensive thing on the menu!" She said still laughing as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I wanted to taste it. I mean it sounds awesome!" Jaune cried as Ruby laughed once more.

Once their drinks came in Jaune was in awe at the mega-sized cup of literally everything mixed. Ruby was slurping on her smoothie as she simply wondered how the hell he was gonna finish that.

Jaune gulped before he put the straw in between his lips… and slurped the entire thing down in mere minutes.

Ruby didn't know whether to be disgusted or impressed. But Jaune downed the entire thing as Ruby was only halfway done drinking her smoothie. The cookie was already gone through.

Jaune then saw the waitress come up before she looked at his cup and gasped. "Y-you won the mega slurp challenge…that's amazing!" The woman cried before she rushed to the back before she gave Jaune a coupon that read, "You have completed the mega slurp challenge! You have won a lifetime coupon for Dave's Great Drink!"

Jaune looked at the coupon before looking at Ruby who smiled.

Jaune and Ruby left the shop having their stuff already paid for by Jaune's coupon and Ruby had gone and grabbed two more smoothies for herself and Jaune had elected to get nothing, probably because he just drink the Mega-destroyer.

"Wow! You drank an entire mega destroyer and lived… maybe that's your semblance!" Ruby joked as Jaune deadpanned. "Please don't joke like that… I'd rather be known as the worst or something stupid like Vomit Boy rather than "mega slurper!" So please spare me."

Ruby burst out into laughter. "Okay Vomit Boy!" Ruby said making up his nickname as Jaune started to laugh with her.

It was clear… this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Ruby Rose

Ability: Silver Eyes

Rank: Low Tier Queen

Level 5.1

Power: A

Speed: B

Support: C

Defense: C

Ryan

Ability: Strength Modifier

Rank: Low Tier King

Level: 1.9

Power: C

Speed: D

Support: F

Defense: F

Railand

Ability:?

Rank: Low Tier Rook

Level: ???

Power:?

Speed:?

Support:?

Defense:?

Dylan

Ability:?

Rank: Low Tier Bishop

Level:???

Power:?

Speed:?

Support:?

Defense:?

Jaune Arc

Ability: N/A

Rank: Low Tier

Level: 1.0

Power: N/A

Speed: N/A

Support: N/A

Defense: N/A


	2. Next day

Ruby and Jaune were walking back from the cafe and Jaune looked down. "I've never been off campus before…" Jaune said as Ruby looked up at him.

"What?" She asked as Jaune rubbed his neck. "Well, you see… because I'm a Low Tier I'm not allowed to leave campus without a Piece with me or a school official." Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Well get used to this!" Ruby suddenly said as Jaune gasped. "As long as you have that coupon, you and I will come here very often." Ruby chirped as she slurped down her first drink before tossing it in a bin.

Jaune smiled. He had no idea but he had met a person who was higher-tiered than him and she had no interest in bullying him… maybe he had a genuine friend…

Jaune and Ruby walked in the school and Ruby spoke up quickly. "Hey, Jaune?" Jaune turned to her.

"Where's your dorm?" Ruby asked as Jaune's eyes widened. "Uhh, it's 144…" Jaune said as Ruby's eyes narrowed. Clearly, he was trying to avoid going back to his dorm.

"Well let me walk you there. A Queen's protection can be useful." Ruby said as Jaune nodded looking relieved.

_Jaune's Dorm_

Jaune and Ruby arrived at Jaune's door. Jaune took in a breath before he smiled at Ruby before he opened his door.

Ruby didn't leave… and she was glad she didn't.

Nearly seconds later, Jaune was shoved against the wall and picked up by his jacket.

"Ha! Thought you got away fucker?!" A purple-haired boy with purple eyes laughed as he raised a fist before punching Jaune directly in the face.

Jaune tried to block but the punch came in too fast. The purple-haired boy's semblance was was to make someone sluggish once he punched. The problem was once he was hit, his ability stopped working.

He slammed his fist into Jaune and the boy was now too slow to even hope to dodge. And he started wailing on him. Repeatedly hitting Jaune in the face 5 times and on the 6th time, he slammed his fist into Jaune's stomach.

Jaune slumped down. As Ruby found out where Jaune's bruises came from. Her fist clenched as her eyes started glowing.

"Jason… fuck you!" Jaune said as Jason's eyes flared and he got ready to pound Jaune out. "Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?!" He screamed as his fist was about to make contact.

But right before his fist made contact he was sent flying across the room holding his side.

Jaune looked up to see Ruby glaring at the boy with her glowing hands.

She turned to him. "You alright?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded, thankful she was there.

Ruby turned fixed on Jason who was just standing up. "Who the hell are you?!" Jason said as Ruby smirked. "I'm your new Queen. So I think you should be bowing down by now." Ruby said as Jason gasped… before bursting out in laughter.

"Haha! Do you really expect me to believe that?!" Jason said, "Ryan is beyond anyone!" Jason kept going as Ruby rolled her eyes and quickly enough Jason shot forwards and tried to slam into Ruby with his fist but she dodged and slammed her knee into his stomach.

Jason doubled over as Ruby punched him in the back, knocking him down.

Jason coughed up blood as Ruby walked behind him. "Had enough?" She asked as Jason growled. "Never…" Jason the leaped up, but due to his injury was far slower and stumbled into Ruby's arms who caught him.

He looked up and he swore he saw a bit of concern in her eyes before they hardened again and she picked him up the threw him outside of the dorm.

Jason landed on his side and rolled as the door was slammed.

Ruby turned to Jaune before she crouched down and put a hand on his forehead. Jaune seemed confused but within seconds, his face was healed and jumped up in surprise as he realized how much better he felt.

Ruby smiled before standing as Jaune looked at her. He then noticed her hand was still glowing. "You can heal to?!" Jaune cried as Ruby laughed. "Yeah! I can do some amazing things with my semblance!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed before smiling.

"Well let's get his shit out of here," Ruby said walking forwards as Jaune turned. "Why?" Was all he asked and to that Ruby turned around.

"Because I'm moving in," Ruby said as Jaune gasped. While it wasn't against the rules, the school didn't like males and females sharing a dorm. And getting a dorm switch was extremely hard. But Ruby was a Queen, she could practically set her own rules.

Jaune stood up with a sigh while shaking his head smiling. This girl was the most interesting person he'd ever met.

_With Jason_

After being thrown out Jason began running away. 'I gotta tell Cardin… there is no way she's getting away with this!' Jason thought as he ran. Even if her being the new Low Tier Quen was true there was no way in hell she could take on Cardin in a fight. Yeah, he would get Cardin on her.

Jason ran for some time. Finding it to be a struggle with his injuries. But he saw the large imposing boy just ahead.

Jason ran to Cardin and dropped to his knees. Cardin and his flunky Dove looked down on the boy before laughing.

Cardin then smirked. "What do you need?" He asked knowing Jason would only come to him whenever he was in need.

Jason then looked up. "There's a new Low Tier Queen. And… she beat me!" Jason cried as Cardin seemed interested. "So you got your ass kicked and now you want me to beat her down?" Cardin asked as Jason nodded frantically.

Cardin then smirked… before kicking Jason into some lockers. "Listen up!" Cardin shouted as Jason flinched.

"The only reason I help Low Tier trash like you, is because I've got respect for your brother!" Cardin shouted as Jason nodded.

Jason's brother was named Quan and for all of his time, he was the middle tier king. Stronger than most he ruled the lower tiers.

He was a bully and made life hell for anyone lower. Unless you were one of his pieces… you were trash.

But one day this lowly Middle Tier 1st year came up to him and fought him. For the first time, Quan was pushed back and had to use everything just to win. After then he helped train the boy and made him strong.

That boy would become his Knight and together… they were known as the meanest, strongest, greatest, of The Middle Tier.

Then… Quan graduated and his title was given to that boy… and his name was Cardin.

Cardin kicked a locker at the memory as he shook his head. "I'll teach the bitch a lesson… don't fuck with anyone Cardin respects. Especially not Quan's little brother!" Cardin shouted as the 3rd year boy walked forwards and walked towards his dorm, preparing for tomorrow.

Ruby had moved all her things and changed into pajamas and jumped in bed. She opted to take the top bunk as that was the one Jason had used… until she realized the mattress smelled like ass and pig feet.

So she threw it out and got the one from her dorm and used that one.

Jaune walked out of the bathroom wearing his own Pjs. while Ruby wore a red shirt with a black scythe on it with black short shorts. Jaune wore a giant bunny onesie.

Ruby cackled with laughter as Jaune blushed. "Hey! No reason to laugh…" Jaune said sounding mock hurt as Ruby stopped laughing, "Okay okay!" She said as Jaune laughed slightly at the end.

"Seriously! Why the hell are you wearing that?" Ruby said as Jaune waved his arms. "It's comfy!" he declared and that sent Ruby once more into a laughing fit.

Jaune and Ruby went to sleep as Cardin was planning.

Ruby had woken up late as she checked the clock in the room. It read 11:37. Luckily enough Ruby had come on a Friday so she had gotten a free day out of school the very next day. She swung off the top bunk hoping to see Jaune and head to the cafe, but to her surprise, Jaune wasn't there….

Ruby walked out of the dorm slurping her second drink she had put in her mini-fridge. As it was a non-school day she didn't have to wear her uniform and instead opted for a black shirt with a red rose print pattern and black jeans alongside red and white sneakers.

Ruby didn't even take 10 steps before she saw someone running towards her.

"Dylan?" Ruby asked aloud as the boy Jogged up to her before pushing up his glasses. "My Queen! Your presence has been asked for by Cardin." Dylan said as Ruby seemed confused.

"And he has Arc, but that's far less import-" Dylan was cut off by Ruby's eyes darkening. "Take me there now!" Was all she said as Dylan nodded hurriedly before running off and Ruby tagged along.

_With Jaune_

Jaune was slammed against the wall as he was punched by Cardin who smirked down at him. "So, your Jason's roommate huh?" Cardin asked and when Jaune just glared and refused to answer Cardin kicked him in the head.

"Answer me fuckwad!" Cardin spat as Jaune coughed. "Yes… he's my roomie. What's to you?" Jaune asked as Cardin slammed his fist into Jaune's chest.

Jaune coughed up blood as Cardin glared hard. "I heard that some Low Tier Queen kicked him out and dumped all his shit outside…" Cardin then got lower to Jaune. "And I don't take kindly to that!" He finished as Cardin kicked Jaune one more time.

Cardin raised his fist and was about to punch Jaune into never-never land but before he could land the punch hit fist was stopped.

He turned a saw a girl with messy shoulder-length black and red hair with glowing silver eyes. Cardin ripped his arm from Ruby's grasp as he glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Cardin shouted as Ruby glared hard at him. "I'm the new Low Tier Queen. And I'm guessing you're a sad man with no life?" Ruby said as Cardin glare got even nastier before he erupted into laughter her.

"Ha! Do you genuinely think I'm supposed to fear you? That's rich. You actually wear that title like a championship belt?!" Cardin said as he stopped laughing. "I'm the middle Tier King! Not only am I higher ranked but I'm even a King!" Cardin said as Ruby simply blinked at him, unimpressed.

Cardin then saw the drink in Ruby's hands and slapped it, causing the drink to hit her in the face before spilling all over her. Everyone laughed as Jaune looked at her his lip swollen to the point where he couldn't speak.

Ruby then glared at him. "What was that for?!" Ruby demanded.

Her demand was met with a punch to the face, followed by another and another.

Cardin wailed on Ruby until he punched her into a locker and blood trickled down her face.

Cardin laughed. "You see that? Never mess with Cardin! Got that bitches!?" Cardin said as everyone nodded.

He then turned to see Ruby standing up. "What you want more bitch?!" Cardin laughed as Ruby glared at him and her silver eyes glowed and right before everyone's eyes her wounds healed.

Cardin and the others gasped as Ruby's body began to heal. And in seconds her body was perfect. The blood one her head was still there but Ruby wiped it off before looking at the blood on her fingers.

"Okay… now I'm pissed off! Ruby said as she glared at Cardin who growled before laughing once more. "Ha! A healing ability?! How the hell did you become a Low Tier Queen with that?!" Cardin laughed as he rushed at Ruby.

'That's not her semblance… well, it is but there's more to it' Jaune thought as he saw Cardin rushing towards his doom. 'She was able to heal me but she can also channel that power into her fist. Cardin doesn't know what's coming!' Jaune thought as Cardin threw a fiery punch at Ruby who dodged.

"Fire Elemental Control…" Ruby said as Cardin got ready for another punch. 'Either he's too cocky to realize that his powers can do more… or he's too dumb.' Ruby thought and right before Cardin threw a punch she slammed her fist directly into his face.

Cardin shrieked back at his shattered nose as blood ran down and everyone gasped back as Cardin now was the one against the wall.

Cardin the growled before trying to jump Ruby again. 'Yep definitely just dumb.' She thought as she jumped up and spun before slamming her foot into Cardin's face.

Cardin stumbled back as a glowing silver hand planted itself right into his ribcage.

Cardin was now on the ground panting as he looked up in anger and Ruby raised her foot before kicking him once more.

Cardin looked pissed as he stood up and Ruby watched him. "That's it! You haven't beaten me yet, but I challenge you and your pieces to a team battle!" Cardin cried as everyone gasped. Ruby raised an eyebrow as Cardin huffed before walking away.

"Remember it's first to 3 points and the two challengers give up 2 points!" Cardin shouted as he kept walking and Ruby walked over to Jaune before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and picked him up.

"You okay?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded. Ruby nodded back before she started walking. But not before they heard a call behind them.

"Wow, Arc? You gotta girlfriend to protect you!" Somebody called as everyone laughed. "Mommy couldn't do it so he got his special mommy!" Someone else said and the laughter continued as Ruby and Jaune walked back to his dorm.

_Jaune and Ruby's dorm_

Jaune was on his knees as Ruby touched his forehead to heal him. "You didn't have to do that…" Jaune said quietly as Ruby healed him. Jaune's injuries were mostly healed as Ruby stopped and let out a breath. "Jaune… fuck what those guys say!" Ruby said abruptly as Jaune jumped slightly.

"Those guys don't care for you, or anything that happens to you!" Ruby said as Jaune looked into her silver eyes. "They will mock you forever and never come to help you!" Ruby said as tears poked the edge of her eyes.

Jaune crawled forwards and wiped the tears away. "C'mon Ruby don't cry… how about we head out?" Jaune asked as Ruby smirked. "Yeah let's!" She cried before jumping up and practically dragging him out.

She and Jaune walked a little before Jaune realized they weren't leaving campus and before he could ask Ruby stopped in front of a door.

She turned to him. "This is a gym," Ruby explained as Jaune deadpanned. "Ruby… I know what a gym is…" Jaune said as Ruby laughed. "Well of course. But were going to train!" Ruby said before walking in as Jaune looked at her quizzically. "How is bodybuilding gonna make me beat people with abilities?" He asked aloud but followed Ruby in any way.

_With Dylan and Ryan._

Ryan opened his dorm room as Dylan walked in with his laptop. "You called for me my King?" Dylan asked as Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I need information on that Ruby girl." Ryan said as Dylan nodded before opening up his laptop and his eyes started glowing at he willed the information from his head to the computer.

"Wow… says here that she came from Signal Academy," Dylan said as his eyes scanned the information. "Yeah, yeah. So about her powers?" Ryan asked.

"I-I can't believe it…" Dylan said as he continued to force the computer to give him information and Ryan looked suspicious. "What's up?" he asked as Dylan opened his mouth.

"She was powerless all the way until her first year at Signal…" Dylan said as Ryan gasped as well. "Says that she was completely powerless. The other students beat her constantly." Dylan read as Ryan felt bad after everything he'd done to people like Jaune.

Ryan then shook his head. "So what happened to make her so strong?" He asked as Dylan's eyes scanned the screen again. "She gained her power in the first year of Signal and when she did she terrorized the higher tiers," Dylan said as Ryan gasped.

"She stayed in the lower tiers becoming a beacon of hope for them. She defended them against anyone that bullied them." Dylan said. "Ruby would never fight Queens though. Only opting to beat them down but not knock them out or defeat them to the point they couldn't move. She was suspended 39 times for all sorts of things, but the most popular was "Disobeying the hierarchy" she was a complete delinquent." Dylan said as Ryan gripped the desk they were at. "The thing is… her grades never tanked she never got less than a C" Dylan said before continuing.

"She was said to be as strong as Elites and was considered to be a threat of the school," Dylan said and Ryan started to read as well.

"She was kicked out 8 days ago?! In her second year to…," Ryan said as Dylan's eyes narrowed. "No, she wasn't kicked out… she was transferred… to here," Dylan said and Ryan nodded before asking. "So what about her stats?"

Dylan clicked and scrolled a little and said. "Level 5.1!" Dylan gasped as he jumped back and read further.

"Her mom and dad's names are "Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose… looks like she took her mother's maiden name…" Dylan said.

Ryan then looked at the screen. "Looks like her father's a pretty basic Middle Tier… looks like he was the King with a Semblance that allowed him to take a lot of damage and send it back all at once with double the power…" Ryan said as Dylan read Summer before gasping.

"What? What? C'mon what happened?" Ryan asked as Dylan looked at him. "Her mother Summer was the Elite Queen… rank one across the entire school and completely undefeated… and her ability is the same as Ruby's?!" Dylan cried as Ryan turned to him shocked. "Her mother was an Elite Tier… and had the same ability?!" Ryan asked as Dylan nodded.

"She was the most Elite of all. She always picked up other students and tried to get the higher tiers to respect the lowers. She was more than just a Queen… she was the Goddess of Beacon!" Dylan said as Ryan gasped out once more.

"So if Ruby's as strong as her mother…" Ryan started as the two boys looked at each other. "Then Cardin's in trouble!" They both cried in unison.

Jason

Ability: Droop Punch

Rank: Low Tier

Level: 1.4

Power: D

Speed: F

Defense: F

Support: F

Quan

Ability:?

Rank: Middle Tier King

Level:???

Power:?

Speed:?

Defense:?

Support:?

Cardin

Ability: Fire Elemental Control:

Rank: Middle Tier King

Level: 3.9

Power: B

Speed: D

Defense: B

Support: D

Dylan

Ability: Technology Control/Hacking

Level: 1.7

Power: D

Speed: B

Defense: A

Support: A

Taiyang Xiao Long

Ability: Bide

Rank: Middle Tier King

Level: 3.9

Power: A

Speed: C

Defense: A

Support: F

Summer Rose

Rank: Elite Tier Goddess

Level: 7.3

Power: A

Speed: B

Defense: B

Support: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame


	3. Challenge Match

Ruby and Jaune were walking back from the cafe. Jaune had ordered a more normal mango smoothie and Ruby had her signature strawberry and Banana.

"So… Are you worried about the match today?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked up before tilting her head. "Why would I?" Ruby asked. "Did you forget how I beat Cardin yesterday?" Ruby said as Jaune put his head into his hands with a laugh.

"Ruby…you don't know what a Piece battle is do you?" Jaune asked and Ruby shrugged. "Guess not… should I?" She said and Jaune smiled.

"Piece battles are battles between two teams… this is usually done between the elite teams from other schools during the Vytal Festival." Jaune said as Ruby nodded and he took that as a sign to continue.

"The Piece Battle is decided by the Queens and Kings from the Pieces. The King or Queen challenges someone and those two then have a battle." Jaune said.

"So because Cardin, The Middle Class King challenged me, I have to fight him alongside my team?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"The Pieces are usually decided by ranking systems for the Elite and High Tiers, but for us lower tiers we have our Rank 1 King or Queen pick the other Pieces." Jaune said as Ruby's eyes widened. "So the people that get chosen for the lower Pieces are chosen by the rank 1?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah… that's what I said…" Jaune said as Ruby smirked. "So because I'm the new rank 1, I can choose one of the Pieces?" Ruby asked mischievously as Jaune nodded nervously.

"Okay... then I choose you!" Ruby declared as Jaune jumped up. "W-what? Me?!" Jaune cried as he then had an idea.

"What Piece?" Jaune asked figuring Ruby wouldn't know the Pieces. Unfortunately for him Ruby had played chess before.

"How about the knight? It's the only one not chosen right?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded. "Okay then! The Knight it is!" Ruby called as Jaune then started to panic.

"B-but Ruby! I can't fight! I have no abilities!" Jaune cried as Ruby suddenly became serious.

"Jaune… I won't let anyone hurt you." Ruby said smiling at him but her eyes were dark.

Jaune looked at her as Ruby turned away and kept walking as Jaune walked forwards with her.

'Because… I won't let my first friend get hurt' Ruby thought as Jaune walked up. "Hey Ruby!" He said as Ruby was shaken out of her thoughts by the taller boy.

"So Jaune… got anything else you wanna tell me?" Ruby asked as it was Jaune's turn to jump.

"Well the one challenge or the person who made the challenge give up two points when they lose…" Jaune said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah… I heard that from Cardin. So if he or I loses we give up two points rather than one?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"And one person can only fight twice… after two fights they will be forced to stand down." Jaune said as Ruby nodded before smirking. "Okay cool… I'm ready for this thing!" Ruby called as Jaune and her ran to the school .

_Fight Time_

"Hello everyone!" Port said to the crowd of Middle and Low Tiers. "Today we have a challenge between Middle Tier King Cardin and Low Tier Queen Ruby!" Port said as the crowd cheered… ok only the Middle Tier cheered as they wanted to see Cardin demolish.

The two Rank 1s faces came up on the screen showing Cardin was 38-1 having his only loss against Quan back when.

Ruby's on the other hand showed 2-0 counting her match against Ryan and Railand.

"Now for both teams to get Ready for battle!" Port cried as the curtain was removed to reveal both teams ready for battle.

Ruby's side consisted of, Herself, Ryan, Railand, Dylan, and Jaune. While Cardin's side consisted of, Cardin, some guys named Dove, Sky, and Russel. Dove being his Rook, Sky his knight and Russel his Bishop.

The queen was a young girl named Neon looking bored.

"Now each team will decide their first battler!" Port said as both teams turned to talk to each other.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ryan whisper-shrieked as he glared at Jaune. "Arc will get us killed!" Ryan said as Ruby glared at him. "Are you questioning your Queen's decisions?" Ruby asked as Ryan glared before Dylan pushed him aside.

"Of course not my Queen!" Dylan said bowing. "We just- we think…" Dylan said as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well Ryan, if you're so strong how about you go out there first?" Ruby asked but the way she said it, it was very clearly not a question.

Ryan grumbled as we walked forwards and saw Dove on the other side.

"Okay Ready Boys?" Port said as Dove smirked and Ryan nodded slowly. "Okay… Begin!" Port called as the two boys rushed at each other.

Ryan threw out a punch as he amplified his strength and he swung at Dove but right before he made connection Dove his hand swerved high into the air.

"Fuck!" Ryan swore as he was slammed into the ground by a gust of wind.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she scanned the fight. Dylan looked worried and Railand had a pissed off expression on his face as Jaune seemed slightly satisfied.

"Looks like a Wind Elemental… coincidental that he has a similar one to Cardin…" Ruby said. "Yes it is my Queen… but Ryan's getting killed out there…" Dylan said.

'He might be smarter than Cardin considering that he's using his Semblance more effectively… using it as a defence and an offence.' Ruby thought as Ryan was picked up by Dove before being slammed down onto his knee.

Ryan gasped out as he struggled to his feet. "E-evil bitch!" Ryan said under his breath.

While Ryan was cursing Ruby, Dove was walking towards the boy.

Ryan looked up to see Dove smirking from above him.

"You know what? Fuck it!" Ryan cried before he slammed his fist into Dove's stomach sending the older boy back a few steps as Dove looked shocked before Ryan punched him once more in the face.

Dove staggered. "T-the fuck?!" Dove cried in anger and Ryan uppercutted him in the jaw.

The crowd was now watching in awe as the Low Tier King was genuinely doing damage to the Middle Tier Rook.

"Take this you bastard!" Ryan cried as he kept slamming his fist into Dove before he decided to punch Dove in the eye.

"Fucking hell!" Dove screamed as he landed on the floor holding the left side of his face.

Ryan panted as he saw Dove on the ground and he rushed forwards and jumped up before diving down for the final blow.

"Now to end this!" Ryan said as he fist was heading for Dove but he was blown straight up.

"Listen Punk!" Dove said as his eyes were glowing white "You did decent, I'll give you that. But now… you die!" Dove said before his arms started swirling with wind before he slammed into Ryan who was just landing on the ground but Dove's wind arms punched him before he could reach the floor.

Ryan was sent straight up once more. But this time he landed harshly.

Port walked over and rolled Ryan on his back to see that the boy had been knocked out.

"Dove Bronzewing wins!" Port called as the Middle Tier cheered and the Low Tier sighed. "The Middle Tier gains 1 point! The score is now 1-0!" Port said before walking off as Railand dragged the unconscious Ryan off the arena.

"Now what oh great Queen?!" Railand nearly screamed into Ruby's face as the younger girl simply sighed before pushing him aside.

"I'll give him credit… he did better than I thought he would…" Ruby said as she walked forwards before turning around with a smile. "Don't worry I'll bring us the next three points!" Ruby said as Jaune spoke up.

"How are you planning to do that Ruby? You can only fight once." Jaune was surprised by Ruby laughing. "Well, Cardin wants to kill me, so if I walk in, he'll come out for me!" Ruby declared confidently.

Ruby walked onto the arena as she saw her opponent Sky on the other side.

"Alright ready?" Port asked once more as the two nodded. "Then begin!" Port said as Sky rushed at Ruby and punched her in the face before kicking her in the stomach.

Ruby staggered back and Sky punched her in the face. Before following up with a kick to her legs.

Ruby fell down as Sky summoned two pillars of water and smashed them down on Ruby.

Everyone looked shocked that Ruby had been defeated so quickly… everyone but Jaune who smirked.

Sky laughed and turned to leave but he heard Ruby grunting. He turned to see the silver-eyed girl standing up on shaking legs. And once more right before everyone, Ruby's eyes glowed and she started healing herself.

Sky gasped but still rushed forwards at her wanting a fight.

Sky threw a punch once more but this time he was dodged and Ruby's knee went right into his stomach and before he could go flying, Ruby grabbed the front of his shirt before slamming him into the ground.

Sky got up and was met with a glowing fist to the face as he spewed out blood from his nose from the collision.

Sky staggered around as he looked at Ruby and thought he was seeing double.

Ruby calmly walked up to him before slamming her fist into his face once more and then out of nowhere and large pillar of water erupted behind her.

"Ha… drown bitch!" Sky said weakly as his water dove on top of the girl.

Sky stood up once more holding his broken nose as he saw his water seemingly going around a bubble.

He let out a gasp when he saw what had happened. Ruby had created a silver bubble like shield around herself.

The water slid off the sides as Ruby let it down and walked up to Sky.

Sky looked down at her before crumpling down and then looked up at her. He was in the proper position, not looking down at her, but up.

Ruby simply punched him in the side of his head causing the boy to go limp next to her on the floor.

Port quickly checked on him. "Ruby Rose wins! The Low Tier takes the next point! For the first time the Low Tier has gotten a point the score is 1-1!" Port called as everyone cheered even the Middle Tier as everyone was caught up in the excitement.

But before Port could say anything else Cardin got up.

"Fuck the team bullshit!" Cardin cried. "I'm next" He said as Ruby smirked.

"Uh…Ok!" Port cried surprised by the sudden twist. "Now the battle between Ruby Rose and Cardin Winchester will begin!" Port said as Cardin and Ruby glared at each other.

Cardini started by swinging at Ruby who dodged before striking him in the stomach with her fist and uppercutting him and sending him on his back.

"Fuck!" Cardin grunted before he flipped up and punched the ground. Ruby smirked at that thinking that Cardin was mad about losing.

But no at Ruby's feet a swirl of fire came out blowing the girl right in the air and she landed harshly on the ground.

"Dammit… looks like he can control his semblance…" Ruby groaned as she stood up and healed herself.

Cardin then punched her in the face, having been too focused on healing herself to see Cardin coming.

Ruby was sent back slightly as Cardin slammed his fists down onto her head. Ruby's face crashed against the floor as her nose was broken. She heard the crowd cheering and then felt Cardin grabbing her hair and lifting her up.

Ruby was then punched repeatedly in the face as Cardin smirked.

"How. Do. You. Like. It. Bitch!" Cardin said punctuating each word with a punch. Ruby was dropped to the floor.

Her face was bloody with scars littering her face. Her lip was busted and her right eye was black and swollen shut.

Ruby didn't get up as Port walked over to her and then sighed before standing up. "Ruby Rose has retired! Therefore with 2 more points the score is now 3-1! Cardin's team wins!" Port cried as the Middle Tier roared with laughter and hype as the Low Tier seemed a bit upset.

Ruby looked up at Cardin who was soaking up the praise as the score turned to 39-1 and Ruby's 2-1. Ruby shook with anger. She was 10 again looking up at someone far stronger than her… **No she wasn't!**

Ruby stood up and everyone went silent as even Port didn't think she was getting back up. And like before Ruby's injuries healed rapidly and her silver eyes glared at Cardin who slightly backed up in fear.

Ruby's eyes were filled with hatred and rage and were glowing menacingly.

" **Cardin!"** Ruby roared as Cardin took another step back. **"You're dead!"** Ruby said before she rushed at Cardin faster than he saw and quickly enough she was right in his face with a trail of silver behind her.

Cardin didn't even get to gasp before Ruby punched him in the face and he flew across the arena and into one of the walls surrounding the arena.

Cardin fell down and landed on his face and when he looked up, Ruby was right there and she lifted her leg before slamming her foot on Cardin's head.

Everyone cringed at the cracking sound that was heard from Cardin and Ruby walked away as Cardin stumbled to his feet holding his head.

Cardin looked at Ruby and before he knew it… he was frozen.

Cardin tried to move anything but no matter what it was as if he was frozen in time. He looked at Ruby as his eyes were glued to her own.

On the edge of Ruby's eyes, purple flames dance along them.

The Eyes of Medusa. One of Ruby's most powerful abilities. It was capable of freezing an opponent solid. As long as they looked into her eyes.

Cardin had messed up. He couldn't move… so he was prey to whatever Ruby wanted.

Ruby smirked as she walked slowly towards Cardin and everyone was looking confused why Cardin wasn't moving.

Ruby was going to beat him within every inch of his life. And make sure that no one **ever** thought she was weak.

_Ruby's flashback._

_Ruby was a happy girl. Born to a great family of parents who loved her and an amazing sister who loves to dote on her. Ruby's life was perfect. Until it wasn't._

_Ruby was what many would call a late bloomer. She never gained her ability when others were. While her fourth grade was filled with. Time Manipulation, Barriers, and Lighting control. Ruby gained nothing. At first it was no big deal. Who cares if she had no powers? Sure it was cool but there was no point in caring too much… was there?_

_Ruby entered fifth grade the same way as others… but middle school was far different. Now the hierarchy was in place and Ruby was found at the bottom._

" _Imagine not having powers!" A Red-haired boy laughed as he slammed Ruby against the lockers._

" _Yeah! What a freak!" A blue-haired boy cried as he kicked Ruby in the stomach as the crying girl clutched her stomach and crouched on the floor._

_The boys kept beating on her and no one ever stopped them._

_Ruby told her mother, father and sister, while Yang helped out her mother and father were powerless against the hierarchy._

_Ruby was beaten everyday when Yang wasn't around and when Yang went off to signal… it only got worse._

_Due to being 2 years older than Ruby Yang started 9th grade in signal when Ruby was in seventh and people were ruthless to her. The beatings that only the bravest would dish out were now handed out by anyone and everyone._

_Ruby being powerless couldn't do anything to stop the abuse she'd received and no matter what she would get beaten down by someone._

_Teachers watched, her parents could do nothing, and the kids were having oh so much fun abusing her._

_By eighth grade Ruby had wanted to take her life but her saving grace came in ninth grade._

_When Ruby was transferred to signal for the first three months it was the same thing as fifth through sixth. Only the bravest would try to beat her up since Yang could protect her again._

_But one day… 3 boys made a fatal mistake._

" _Kick that bitch's ass!" an orange-haired boy cheered as his green haired friend seemed to enjoy beating the stuffing out of Ruby._

_The third boy, who had yellow hair laughed as the green-haired one kicked Ruby in the mouth causing her to slide down the lockers she was pressed up against._

" _What are ya gonna do?" the green-haired boy laughed as Ruby cried._

" _Shut up…" Ruby almost whispered as the boys picked up._

_"The hell you say?" The yellow-haired boy demanded. As Ruby glared up at them. "Shut up." Ruby said loud and clear as yellow punched her directly in the nose breaking her nose._

" _What did you mean to say bitch?!" Yellow said as Ruby closed her eyes._ _ **"Shut up!"**_ _Ruby shouted as a silver aura shoved the boys away from her._

_All three landed on their backs as Ruby glared down at them. And the boys seemed scared. And Ruby walked towards them._

_All her life, Ruby's eyes were grey. Nobody knew why, they were just like that. Ruby's mother and father had silver and blue eyes respectfully, but Ruby had dead lifeless grey eyes. But right then her normally grey eyes were a bright silver._

_That day 3 boys were sent to the hospital and Ruby Rose's eyes had changed colors._

_Some didn't get the memo soon enough. Because once Ruby gained her powers anyone that bullied her was demolished and stood no chance against her overwhelming strength._

_Ruby rose to being the Low Tier Queen of Signal and would beat anyone who dared to even speak to her wrong. All the years of torment caused Ruby to go from a happy go lucky girl. Into an angry person seeking revenge._

_Ruby took up the idea that despite how they treated her, the Low Tiers were heavily bullied themselves and Ruby took that upon her to help them._

_Anyone that bullied the Low Tiers would get beaten down and even if the Low Tiers bullied each other, they'd get beat._

_Ruby wreaked havoc around the school making sure that only she ruled. Anyone that dared defy her would get beaten down._

_Though she didn't truly fight Queens it was heavily speculated that Ruby could take down the Elite Tier Queen… who was none other than her own sister Yang._

_Ruby had become what she hated… she had become someone who beat others weaker than her…. Even if it was for a good cause._

_Yang took notice of this and decided that she wanted to put an end to it._

_Ruby and Yang were doing the chores and Ruby was washing the dishes._

_Yang had been sweeping the floor before she decided that now was a good time to talk to Ruby._

" _Hey Rubes!" Yang said putting the broom along the sink as Ruby looked up. "Hey Yang! What's up?" Ruby chirped as Yang rubbed the side of her face before taking in a breath._

" _Listen Rubes…" Yang started as Ruby looked up at her._

" _You can't keep beating up others to get your way." Yang was cut off by Ruby staring coldly at her. "What are you saying?!" Ruby cried as she glared at Yang who jumped off her place standing along the sink._

" _I'm saying that beating people up to get your way won't work forever!" Yang shouted and Ruby stomped her feet._

" _Who cares? Teachers? Their parents? It doesn't matter!" Ruby screamed and huffed before turning around._

" _Ruby! You're hurting people!" Yang cried as Ruby picked up a plate and slammed it against the ground. "It's what they did to me!" She shrieked as Yang glared at Ruby._

" _Little sis… I love you but-" Yang was cut off by Ruby punching her in the gut. "Sorry dear sister, there shouldn't be a ''but" after I love you." Ruby said as Yang was sent skidding back before blocking another one of Ruby's punches and and slamming her fist into the side of Ruby's head._

" _I'm sorry sis… but if this is the only way to stop you… then so be it!" Yang called before swinging at Ruby who dodged then kicked Yang's side before punching her in the jaw._

_Yang then grabbed Ruby before throwing her into the sink causing most of the dishes to break._

_Yang then grabbed Ruby by her feet and threw her into the living room._

_Yang walked around a couch only for Ruby to jump up and kicked her in the face before tackling her._

_Ruby's silver eyes were full of anger as she began to slam her silver charged fist into Yang's face._

_Ruby continued to batter Yang with punches as her anger was all she was riding on._

_Ruby would've continued if it wasn't for the fact that she was dragged away by someone as she tried to fight her way out she turned and saw Summer looking angry at her._

" _Ruby… you're grounded. No games, no TV, nothing for the rest of the week." Summer said calmly despite her cross expression._

_Ruby glared but Summer's own silver eyes glowed as well. Quickly enough Ruby and Summer's eyes were locked and Ruby quickly felt her power draining and before she knew it, her eyes were grey again._

_Ruby blinked as she tried to find power in her hands. But not even a crackle as Ruby looked at her mother. "Yes mom…" Was all Ruby said as Summer let her go and Ruby looked at Yang's battered and bruised face as her father looked over the damage._

_Ruby's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her room before slamming the door._

_Summer and Tai looked back, then looked at each other before frowning._

_Ruby jumped onto her bed and screamed into the covers. Why did she do that? Yang was only trying to help and she hurt her… the sister that had protected her..._

_Ruby went to bed without dinner that night. Telling her mother she wasn't hungry and as much as Summer would've liked to… she didn't argue with her daughter._

_Ruby would only leave her room for school the first few days. Eventually her mother made her come outside to at least eat but Ruby would just take it to her room._

_While Ruby's personality hadn't changed much at school. But at home she was far more closed off than she was normally._

_Summer at some point went out. For what reason? Nobody knew but she never returned._

_Ruby waited day in and day out, but her mother never showed up at the house again…_

_Tension rose in the Rose/Xiao Long household as everyone wondered where Summer was. Though the answer to that question… was one they already knew._

_Ruby walked into the kitchen and looked at Yang who was eating cereal. The sisters relationship had taken a nosedive since the fight and neither had spoken to each other at all._

_Ruby felt utterly bad as she knew she had hurt Yang but was afraid her sister would hate her. While that might sound preposterous to some(considering how much Yang loves Ruby) but Ruby had a genuine fear that Yang truly was disgusted with her._

_Yang on the other hand wanted to say sorry but felt that Ruby hated_ _**her.** _ _Yang looked back at that day and always wondered if she was in the wrong._

_Ruby had suffered for years and she could finally dish out some much needed anger… so why was Yang upset?_

_Maybe she just wanted to continue to protect her? No, that couldn't be it. Yang always wanted Ruby to become her own woman. There was no way she wanted to baby Ruby forever._

_Maybe it was fear… fear that Ruby would come for her considering that Yang was the Elite Queen. But that was also stupid considering Ruby doesn't fight Queens and only beats down on people who harm the Low Tiers._

_No… the true answer was that Yang was right. Ruby had been beating on people who hadn't even done anything wrong._

_Yang remembered some Low Tier girl fought a High Tier boy and lost… not only had the Low Tier start the altercation but she was completely in the wrong._

_But that's not what she told Ruby. She told Ruby that the High Tier had picked on her and beat her up._

_Even though many witnesses said otherwise and even the High Tier boy told her himself what happened, Ruby still beat the stuffing out of him._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!" The boy cried as Ruby had punched him across the face and he now had a broken nose and a cut lip._

" _Teaching you a lesson!" Ruby shouted as she focused silver energy in her hands._

" _How?!" The boy shouted as Ruby's eyes narrowed. "What does this solve? I didn't do anything wrong! You've been lied to!" The boy cried as Ruby stood in front of him._

" _This entire time… you've tried to play hero… but you are the real villain!" The High Tier cried as Ruby's eyes darkened._

_A punch came out that slammed into the side of the boys head and knocked him clean out._

_Ruby glared down at the unconscious body before turning and glaring at the people who came to watch. "The hell are you doing here?! Don't you all have classes or something?!" Ruby screamed as everyone dispersed and scurried off hoping to avoid Ruby's wrath._

_Ruby huffed and puffed as she glared at the boy once more before slamming her foot into his head with a scream._

" _I'm not the bad guy!" Ruby shrieked. "You assholes are!" Ruby kept beating the kid while screaming her head off._

_Ruby walked towards Yang and looked up at her. "Yang…" Ruby said softly as Yang looked up before smiling._

" _Yeah sis?" Yang asked hoping her sister was turning back to normal. "Where's mom?" Ruby asked and Yang's eyes drooped as she looked down._

_Both of them knew the answer to that question… or at least felt like it, but no one wanted to answer it._

_Ruby had been watching the news with her father who had been watching the news carefully for the past few days. Ruby suspected that he was looking for Summer._

" _And recently we have found Miss Power-" The reporter started as Ruby's eyes tore up from her comic book._

_Miss Power was an inspiration to Ruby. Miss Power used her ability to help those weaker than herself. She would always save anyone as long as they were in danger._

_While Ruby didn't exactly follow her ideals, She did believe that helping those lower than her was best._

" _\- She has been pronounced dead. Gunshot wounds have littered her body but it has been said that her death didn't seem to be from the wounds" The reporter said as Ruby frowned. That sucked, no one likes losing their hero… but while it did suck it wasn't something that would kill Ruby… until the reporter kept talking._

" _We have identified her as Summer Rose. The woman ..." The reporter was tuned out as Ruby's comic fell out of her lap and Tai's glass of water hit the ground before shattering. Yang came into the room before gasping upon seeing the news._

_Ruby's eyes filled with tears… then she screamed._

_The Rose/Xiao Long household would take a change as the mood shifted._

_Tai began to drink, he found it was the best way to cope with the fact that he had lost not one, but two wives. He cut all contact with others… including his daughters._

_Yang had began to cook and help out around the house as Tai had all but given up on everything. It wasn't obvious but Summer's death had crushed her… Yang's own mother didn't love her… so why? Why when she finds a woman who loves her as her own daughter… she had to go and die?!_

_Ruby was the worst. She almost never came out of her room and would always ignore others. Ruby spent her days either crying or gaming. It had become an addiction at this point but Ruby only found herself happy while gaming._

_School Ruby was another story. She had completely stopped defending the Low Tiers and became closed off. People started to think she was going soft and some even tried to dish out some revenge… yeah those guys got beaten to paste._

_Confident Low Tiers became far more fearful as they realized that Ruby wasn't going to defend them. Fights broke out more as Middle and High Tiers began beating on the Low Tiers that thought they were tough because of Ruby._

_The entire school was in disarray as there were injuries left and right and no one knew how to stop it. Ruby being closed off didn't even try to enforce something. While she wasn't the Elite Queen, people pretty much decided she was the strongest in the school._

_Ruby had walked into a weapons shop, while she couldn't buy anything her and the owner were cool. Ruby had always admired weapons. Some might say that she wishes she could've used some to fend off others who wished to hurt her. Some even could say that she wanted one to end her life. For whatever reason Ruby admired them and came to the shop frequently._

_Today though, Ruby gave a small wave to the clerc who seemed to frown at Ruby's behavior, wondering why the normally peppy girl was so sad._

_Ruby went near the back of the shop and sat down on a chair before putting on her headphones. While she opened up a comic and started to read._

_In the front of the shop though… trouble was bruening._

_A man wearing a bowler hat walked up on the scene and overlooked the shop before smirking. "Alright boys." Roman addressed his henchmen._

" _Get the dust and get out." Was all he said as everyone nodded._

_In Remnant dust powered everything. The electricity, the internet, and even some weapons. People tried to use dust with bullets but it went completely wrong as many died in the experiment. The scientist found that while creatures couldn't use dust, people with Semblances could._

_Roman strolled in as he walked up to the clerc who panicked and nearly jumped out of his skin._

" _Shh Calm down." Roman said smoothly as the clerc seemed to calm instantly. Roman smirked before saying. "Now… all the money and the dust in the counter." Roman said as he turned to his henchmen. "Grab the rest of the dust!" He called as the men began bumbling around dodging and weaving each other as Roman rolled his eyes._

_Roman then turned to the shopkeeper. "Can't find good help these days, huh?" He asked as the shopkeep looked up at him and nodded but didn't say a word._

_Roman sighed. 'Damn Semblance... Can't even start up a good conversation.' He thought._

_Roman then walked around checking out what else was in store._

_One of the men had been skulking around the back of the shop until he saw red in the back._

_He looked around before sneaking up towards the figure._

_He quickly found out it was a girl wearing a red hoodie with a black skirt, black tights and red sneakers. He snuck up behind her before realizing the girl was wearing headphones._

_Then an idea struck him. If the girl had some valuables on her then Roman would be pleased with him and he'd get paid even more._

_He smirked before he tapped Ruby on the shoulder._

_Ruby turned around and saw a man with sunglasses and a suit smirking before he pointed at his ears. Ruby took off her headphones and tilted her head at the man._

" _Alright kid, fork over all ya got and I won't hurt you." The man said as Ruby squinted at him. "Are you… Robbing me?" Ruby asked as the man slapped his hands on his sides and groaned._

" _What else dumbass?! Now run your pockets!" The man said clearly agitated as Ruby's eyes glowed and she smirked._

_Roman was about to put his cigar to his lips once more before he saw one of his men go flying past everyone and out of a window._

_Roman was on guard as a young girl walked out. "I needed the exorcise." Ruby spoke as she rolled her arm before turning and smirking at the men while cracking her knuckles._

_Roman put his cigar between his teeth before speaking. "Okay…" he turned to his men. "Well?! Get her." Roman said as his bumbling fools rush at the girl._

_Ruby rolled her eyes. 'An entire shop filled with guns and dust and these idiots charge at me.' Ruby thought as one man threw a punch that Ruby ducked under before she thrust her elbow into his chest._

_The man coughed up blood as Ruby slammed her knee into his head and sent him right into the air._

_The man landed with a thud as the other four men seemed to back up. Ruby laughed and rushed forwards in blinding silver light and two men dropped as the other two took off running outside._

_Ruby turned towards them before running out the shattered window and landing in front of the terrified men._

" _Uhh, please don't' hurt us!" The men cried as Ruby punched both of them in the face. Ruby rolled her eyes before turning to Roman._

" _Well… you bastards were worth every cent." Roman spat as he turned towards Ruby. "So little red! How's it going?" Roman asked as he held a suitcase and Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Pretty good. Could've been better if your men hadn't tried to rob the place." Ruby snarked._

" _Well Red, you know how it is. Money to make, dust to steal, people to manipulate._ _ **So be a good girl and sit back**_ _" Roman said smirked as he walked away._

_Roman didn't get ten steps in before feet slammed into his back and sent him into a wall._

_Roman coughed up blood as he looked up and saw Ruby's silver eyes glaring at him._

" _How the hell did you-" Roman was cut off from his sentence by Ruby slamming her foot into his face._

" _Gah" Roman cried as he held his bleeding face. 'No way… this bitch is a High Tier… hell maybe even Elite… that's why my Smooth Talk has no affect on her' Roman thought as Ruby was walking towards him again._

_Roman stood up shakenly as he panted observing his enemy. "Ha!" Roman suddenly cried as Ruby stopped in her tracks confused. "The hell?" Ruby asked herself as Roman looked at her before reaching into his coat._

' _Shit! He grabbed a gun!' Ruby thought as she rushed forwards and Roman threw something at the ground. A smokescreen came out as Roman's smoke bomb made contact with the ground._

_Ruby coughed as she tried to wave away the smoke. When the smoke had cleared slightly she saw Roman making a run for it._

_Ruby sprang up and landed on the rooftop Roman had made it too and she threw a small silver ball at his feet._

_The ball collided with the rooftop and Roman cried out as he fell forwards. "Shit!" he said as he looked up to see a helicopter come down to him as a ladder was sent down._

" _I'm saved!" Roman cried as he jumped on the rope ladder and began climbing to the top._

_Ruby glared at him before firing a ball at the ladder and Roman jumped for it and just barely got into the helicopter before the rope ladder was slashed._

_Ruby glared as the helicopter started to take off. "Oh no you don't" Ruby said before she fired a ball at the helicopter hoping to destroy it._

_But the ball was blocked by a purple shield. Ruby looked shocked before the entire helicopter stopped._

_Two people tried to clammer out but the were suspended against the copter as Ruby looked shocked._

_She turned and saw a blond-haired woman with glasses walking up and quickly enough both Roman and a mystery woman that was with him were slammed against the helicopter and passed out._

_The two were placed down on the rooftop as Ruby glared at the woman who had intruded. "See? You don't have to kill people to help." The woman said as Ruby looked shocked and angered._

" _The hell?! I-I wasn't- I wouldn't kill anyone!" Ruby cried as the woman looked at her cross. "As if… you would've destroyed the helicopter and those inside would've died!" The woman cried._

" _I am Glynda Goodwitch. I am a teacher at Beacon!" Goodwitch said. Ruby gasped before putting her hands over her mouth. "You're… a Beacon teacher?!" Ruby cried as Goodwitch sighed. "Yes I a-" Goodwitch was cut off by Ruby rushing up to her._

" _How about a fight?!" Ruby asked smirking as Goodwitch looked shocked before calming._

_The two fought for a while and in the end Goodwitch won by knocking Ruby out with a ball of energy._

_Goodwitch couldn't believe this random girl had brought down a known criminal but she was still a vigilante so she needed to be brought in._

_Ruby woke up and went to rub her eyes but she quickly noticed that she was in handcuffs. "What?! What's going on?!" Ruby cried as she struggled to get out of the cuffs._

_Ruby tried to use her power but just as her mother did before Ruby couldn't even get a crackle. Ruby looked in a mirror that was in the room and sure enough, her eyes were grey._

_The door to the room opened as an older man walked in._

_Ruby glared at him as he sat down with a plate of cookies. "Miss Rose." He said simply as Ruby continued to glare._

" _No need for hostility. I want to talk with you." The man said as Ruby seemed to back off. "First… do you know who I am?" He asked as Ruby racked her brain for answered until she remembered._

" _You're… Professor Ozpin…" Ruby said as Ozpin smiled. "Yes indeed Miss Rose." Ozpin said._

" _Now you're probably wondering about the handcuffs." Ozpin said as Ruby looked at her restraints._

" _Those are Semblance inhibitor cuffs. They are made to make sure High and Elite Tiers don't break out. You have no idea how hard it was to get this technology" Ozpin said chuckling._

_Ruby's handcuffs were snapped off as she heard the click then snap._

_Ruby's eyes returned to silver as she heard another click and realized that her ankles were also removed from their shackles._

_Ruby stood up as she felt her wrist and she looked at Ozpin. "Miss Rose… while escape seems likely… I'll say that it won't work for you." Ozpin said as Ruby looked at him._

_Ozpin pushed the plate of cookies forwards. "Cookies? There chocolate chip." He said as Ruby looked at him, then at the cookies, then him again, then she dove on the cookies._

_Ozpin laughed as Ruby devoured the cookies. "Hungry were we?" Ozpin asked as Ruby took a second to swallow before she blushed._

" _So… why am I here?" Ruby asked as Ozpin sighed before looking at her serious._

" _Well Miss Rose… I want to formally invite you to Beacon academy." Ozpin said as Ruby gasped._

_And you guessed it, she accepted and Ruby quickly enrolled into Beacon._

_Ruby was packing and heading for the bullhead that would take her to Beacon. But before that she looked at her house once more._

_She wondered how her father was going to manage… he had lost both of his wives and now both of his wives daughters._

_Ruby looked down, then she brought her head up and smirked._

" _No more pity party. I'm gonna change…. No more beating on others, no more anger, I won't defend the Low Tiers… i'll fight for me… and maybe a friend… if I can make one." Ruby said as she took in a breath._

" _I will never become angry enough to harm someone badly again!" She cried before rushing forwards._

_Present_

Ruby's eyes widened as she remembered those words. The purple that danced around Ruby's eyes disappeared as she walked up to Cardin and the boy nearly slumped over.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered as she grabbed the side of Cardin's face. The boy wobbled before falling next to her.

Port looked shocked before he raised his hand. "Because Ruby Rose wasn't defeated, the Low Tier wins! The score is 3-1!" Port cried as everyone was silent, not believing what they saw.

Then the Low Tier erupted into applause as the Middle Tier seemed angry and broke into jeers.

Ruby looked back at her team and walked past everyone to meet Jaune.

Jaune smiled as Ruby beamed at him. "Told ya I could win!" Ruby said with a small pump of her fist.

Jaune laughed before crossing his arms. "So… smoothies on me?" Jaune offered as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah!" She cried as the other boys seemed shocked but before Jaune and Ruby could walk away Port ran up to Ruby.

"Miss Rose!" Port cried as Ruby and Jaune turned to look at the man. "I would like to issue a challenge between Ruby and Neon!" Port said as they turned to the girl across from them.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Nah." Was all she said as she turned and Port sputtered.

"B-b-but why?!" Port cried as Ruby turned to him. "My beef was with Cardin, I have no business with her." Ruby said.

She then turned and walked away as Jaune rushed to catch up with her.

Port seemed to fume as everyone watched the short man carefully.

Port seemed to compose himself before glaring at the two walking away. 'I **Knew** she'd be a problem! Damn delinquents!' Port shouted in his head before he turned to the student body.

"Well everyone? Professor Oobleck and I are still teaching so I recommend you all get to class." Port said as everyone shuffled out.

_Later that day_

"Ozpin!" Port said slamming the door open as he glared at Ozpin who put down his coffee.

"Yes, Peter?" Ozpin asked calmly as Port stormed forwards. "How the **hell,** could you allow a student like **her** in our school!" Port cried as Ozpin took another drink of his coffee before adressing Port.

"Listen Peter, whatever it was I highly doubt Miss Rose did anything truly bad." Ozpin said as Port continued to fume.

"No Ozpin! You don't understand! She is continuing to disobey the hierarchy we've set! She will bring another school to ruins if we don't stop her!" Port cried as Ozpin sighed.

"Miss Rose will only act out of line if provoked… we should just let her be." Ozpin said taking another swig of of his coffee.

"You only give her special treatment because she's Summer's daughter!" Port fumed before stomping out of the room.

Ozpin sighed. "Well… hopefully Miss Rose can stay in line…" Ozpin said as he went up to make more coffee.

Dove

Ability: Wind Elemental Control

Rank: Middle Tier Rook

Level: 3.4

Power: A

Speed: C

Defense: C

Support: F

Sky

Ability: Water Elemental Control

Rank: Middle Tier knight

Level: 3.2

Power: C

Speed: A

Defense: B

Support: C

Yang Xiao Long

Ability: Damage Absorption

Rank: Elite Tier

Level: 3.7

Power: A

Speed: C

Defense: A

Support: F

Roman

Ability: Smooth Talk

Rank: Middle Tier

Level: 2.9

Power: F

Speed: F

Defense: F

Support: A+

Glynda Goodwitch

Ability: Telekinesis

Rank: Elite Tier

6.8

Power: A+

Speed: B

Defense: A

Support: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame


	4. Meeting

In a certain Elite Tier's room conversation was being sparked.

"The Low/Middle Tier meeting will happen soon" Weiss said as her icy blue eyes scanned the paper given to her.

"Ugh! Why do we have to do this meetup again?!" Yang cried out frustrated as Pyrrha laughed and Ren shook his head.

"Because Yang we have to monitor what's going on. It was the High Tiers turn before now it's ours." Weiss said as Yang huffed.

"But why do I have to go? Why can't Nora or Blake?" Yang asked once more as Weiss rolled her eyes and put her head into her hands.

"You know why Yang. They aren't pieces, you on the other hand are our Rook." Weiss explained as Yang rolled her own eyes. "Yeah? And what? The Queen or King does the talking. And we don't have a King because someone's too weak!" Yang teased Ren at the end as he glared at her before cartoonishly turning away.

Yang turned back and looked at Weiss once more. "Oh and your our Bishop. Pyrrha's the Queen, why do you do all the talking?" Yang asked as Weiss perked up.

"Well, Pyrrha didn't want to fulfil the duties of the rank 1 so I took up her role." Weiss said.

Yang sweatdropped. 'Yeah sure. You just wanted to pretend that you're the Queen' Yang thought.

The next Morning

Jaune woke up and made his way to the bathroom. Once he finished showering and brushing his teeth he walked out. Jaune had put on a green jacket with a white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers before looking at the clock. It read 5:15

"Nice! With over two hours to spare!" Jaune said as he then walked over and shook Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, wake up." Jaune said as the girl woke up and looked down at Jaune. Then her eyes registered that he was dressed.

"Wait did I oversleep?!" Ruby cried as she started to scramble off her bed before Jaune laughed. "No, it's only 5:17." Jaune laughed before he looked up and saw Ruby giving him a death glare.

"The fuck… why did you wake me up so early?!" Ruby demanded as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well my mom always said "if you're not alive in the morning. You'll be a zombie in the day, and a vampire at night" I dunno what it means but I make sure to always rise early." Jaune said as Ruby looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well tell your mom, a girl needs her beauty sleep!" Ruby said before covering herself with the covers.

Jaune laughed as Ruby sat back up."Well since I'm already awake I might as well get up." Ruby said before jumping out of bed and grabbing some clothes from her clothing box.

As she walked in she turned to Jaune and as her silver flicked she said. "No peeking!" Before she closed the door.

Jaune was playing games on his phone and looked up when Ruby walked in.

She was wearing her school uniform but as usual she wore it with her red stockings and a red shirt underneath.

"You know the dress code says your shirt has to be white right?" Jaune asked as Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Your ass wears no uniform. You cannot talk about my dress code." She said as Jaune laughed before picking up a controller from Ruby's game system.

"Smash?" He asked as Ruby smirked. "If you are looking to lose then let's go." Ruby said.

Ruby and Jaune walked out of the room at 7:50 as many others were walking out as well.

"Oh and Ruby?" Jaune said as Ruby turned to him. "We have no classes today." He said as Ruby's eyes widened.

"Then why did you wake me?!" Ruby cried as Jaune put up his hands. "Peace hands! Peace hands!" He cried as Ruby playfully glared at him.

"We have a hierarchy meeting…" Jaune said as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"Basically the High and Elite Tiers check on us Middle and Low Tiers to make sure the Hierarchy is in check" Jaune said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Why?! What's the point?" Ruby asked as Jaune rubbed his neck. "Because the Low Tier is where new students come. They want to make sure everyone is perfectly placed." Jaune said.

While he tried to not make it obvious Ruby got it that Jaune meant people like her. While she was the strongest on the floor she refused to fight Neon.

Jaune made a sharp turn that Ruby almost missed due to being in thought and as they walked the gymnasium appeared in front of them.

"This is where the meeting is held…" Jaune said as Ruby rolled her eyes once more. "Jaune, this is where all meetings are held." Ruby said.

Jaune jumped up. "No it's not! We use the auditorium… sometimes." He trailed off as Ruby laughed and the two walked in.

When everyone was seated the Elite Tiers came out.

Weiss walked prim and proper ahead of everyone as Pyrrha walked behind her and Yang had her arms crossed behind her head as she walked lazy. Ren waved to the students as the knight walked behind Yang.

"Hello everyone!" Weiss said into a mic that sat on top of a podium.

"As you may know I am Weiss Schnee. I am the Elite Tier Qu-Bishop and I am here to see how the new students have adjusted. We have 4 new students so let me read off the names." Weiss said as she brought out a piece of paper.

"When you name is called say here." Weiss said.

"Roku Avion?"

"Here!"

"Kiri Emoiya?"

"Here"

"Nazuko Kamondo?"

"Here!"

"Ruby Rose?"

"Yo!"

Weiss stopped reading and looked up. "I thought I said to say "here" if you were present?" Weiss said as Ruby shrugged and many flinched at her behavior.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Another delinquent… nothing much.

"Now who is the strongest here?!" Weiss asked as everyone shuffled slightly to Weiss's confusion. Eventually Cardin stood up and walked forwards.

"Ah Cardin is the one still holding the title." Weiss said as Cardin nodded but didn't speak.

"Alright let's check your file" Weiss said bringing out a laptop and opened it.

"Uh Weiss you don't have to do that…" Cardin said nervous as Weiss looked at him quizzically.

"Of course I do." She said as Weiss opened up the folder showing students strength.

"Alright. Still bad grades, better work those up." Weiss said as Cardin was starting to sweat.

Weiss's eyes narrowed as Cardin seemed scared.

"Cardin?" Weiss asked. "Yes…?" Cardin answered as Weiss glared.

"Why does your previous score of 39-1 say 39-2?" Weiss asked as Cardin gulped.

"Well… you see." Cardin stumbled over his words as he searched for an excuse.

Weiss got fed up and all of a sudden many upon many glyphs appeared behind her.

Cardin gulped as he walked back as Weiss glared. "Cardin… tell me who beat you, or I will blast you." Was all she said as Cardin was about to open his mouth before Neon stood up.

The Middle Tier Queen seemed confident. She didn't know why, but Neon felt that nothing bad would happen to her if she told Weiss.

"Miss Schnee!" Neon shouted as everyone looked at her.

"The one who defeated Cardin was Ruby Rose!" Neon called as everyone sighed and Ruby glared at her.

Weiss looked up towards Ruby before stepping off the podium and walked up towards the bleachers that Ruby sat at.

Weiss then stomped up the stairs and into Ruby's face. "Why didn't you walk up?!" Weiss screeched as Ruby remained calm.

"Didn't wanna." Ruby said simply as Weiss eyes glared hard at her.

Weiss raised her hand. Everyone in the school knew that Weiss's slaps didn't hurt too much, but no one would dare try and hit her back.

Weiss was the Ice Queen. She was ranked number 2 in the school and was considered the strongest of all Bishops to have ever entered the school.

But before Weiss's hand connected Ruby caught it. Everyone gasped as Weiss glared harder.

"You dare defy me?!" Weiss screamed before jumping back and landing on her glyphs.

"You must want pain bitch!" Weiss screamed as she summoned four glyphs and icicles came out of them.

"After I put you in your place I fully expect an apology!" Weiss cried before she fired all of her icicle spears.

They slammed into the bleachers as Ruby jumped back and perched on the upper bleachers as Weiss gasped.

"You talk too much." Ruby said as her hands glowed silver and her eyes glowed to match Weiss's blue glowing eyes.

"Fine! If you really want my power then here!" Weiss said as she summoned about 30 more glyphs. "Now feel my power! Mongrel!" Weiss cried as she fired all the icicles at once.

Ruby put up a shield as all of the icicles slammed into her shields.

"Shit! She's pretty strong…" Ruby said as her shield was peppered and she noticed cracks.

"Oh no-" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence as her shield broke and spears slashed her arms and sides.

Weiss smirked as Ruby fell to her knees. "How does it feel? Knowing you're so far under me?!" Weiss asked cockily.

Jaune looked from the sidelines as Ruby glared hard at Ruby but simply stayed down glaring at Weiss.

Jaune wondered why Ruby wasn't healing herself but he then noticed that Weiss was readying one more icicle spear.

"Now as for my apolo-" Weiss was cut off by Jaune calling out to her.

"Hey stop!" Jaune cried as Weiss looked at him shocked. "Can't you see she's had enough?!" Jaune said though Ruby deadpanned at how red his cheeks were. She could already tell her friend had a thing for Weiss.

Weiss turned him and glared. "You dare get involved creature?" Weiss demanded as Jaune took a slight step back and Weiss turned her spear towards him.

"You will learn!" Weiss cried as she fired the spear.

Ruby jumped up as Jaune braced himself but before the spear connected a shield appeared in front of Jaune and the spear shattered against it.

Jaune gasped as he saw the beautiful shield.

"Wow… it's amazing…" Jaune said as he saw the beautiful red and bronze color.

But as it appeared it dematerialized as Weiss turned back and saw Pyrrha with her green eyes glowing.

"Pyrrha… but why?" Weiss cried as Pyrrha sighed.

"Weiss… look around." Was all Pyrrha said as Weiss looked and saw the damage she'd done to the bleachers and Ruby.

"You attacked a Mid Tier and a Creature, and destroyed the bleachers." Pyrrha said as Weiss jumped down from her glyph.

Weiss then turned towards Ruby. "I will just have my family pay for the bleachers. But I expect you to be the Mid Tier Queen when this meeting happens again!" Weiss cried as Ruby who glared in return.

In her anger Weiss never thought to ask how Ruby's injuries were suddenly gone.

"Meeting is over!" Weiss cried as she walked off briskly and Ren followed suit.

Before Pyrrha walked off as well Yang stopped her.

"Hey thanks." Yang said as she turned to see Ruby talking with Jaune.

Pyrrha turned towards Yang before looking at Ruby.

"Is she… your sister?" Pyrrha asked as Yang's eyes widened. "How… did you figure that out?" Yang asked in disbelief as Pyrrha smiled.

"You both have the same nose." Pyrrha said as Yang looked at her bewildered. "That… is a very specific way to find out we're related." Yang said as Pyrrha laughed.

"Well yeah… she's my kid sister… I just hope this goes different than last year…" Yang said sadly as Pyrrha looked at her confused.

"You see… Ruby's a troubled kid. She used to be a Creature, then she got her Semblance and well… that was that. She ruined Signal and broke the hierarchy." Yang said as Pyrrha gasped.

"I heard Signal's hierarchy had been ruined… never would've guessed she did it." Pyrrha said

Yang chuckled as she looked at Pyrrha. "Yep she did… she's stronger than she looks. But it seems that she'll be fine." Yang said before becoming serious.

"But she's holding back." Yang said as Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Holding… back?" Pyrrha asked as Yang nodded. "Yep… if she wasn't Weiss would've had such an easy time. As long as Weiss doesn't anger Ruby, Ruby will never hurt her." Yang said.

Before Pyrrha could say anything Yang then laughed. "Yeah! If Weiss ever made Ruby mad, Ruby would break like, eight of Weiss's bones!" Yang said cackling as Pyrrha smiled.

With Jaune and Ruby

Jaune was knocked on his ass for what felt like the 1000th time.

Ruby wanted to spar with Jaune right after the meeting. So they went to the gym… well more like the weight room.

The wrestling team and football team spent a lot of time there but there was no wrestling and football season was over.

Ruby picked Jaune up as he panted. "You are too open." Ruby laughed.

Ruby was wearing a simple red sports bra and black leggings. She was barefoot with her excuse being that she felt better fighting barefoot.

Jaune was wearing a white beater shirt with blue shorts and blue sneakers.

"Alright put your guard up again." Ruby said as Jaune put up a guard and Ruby smirked.

"Now think fast!" Ruby called as she threw a punch as Jaune blocked it with his right arm.

But before he could celebrate Ruby slammed her fist into his stomach.

Jaune coughed as he doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Fuck!" He cried out as Ruby knelt next to him.

"You good?" Ruby asked as Jaune heaved before he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune said as Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I thought I killed you." Ruby joked as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Alright me next!" Ruby said as she got into her own guard.

Jaune rushed forwards and went to punch Ruby in the face, but she swung up her arm and blocked his strike before shoving his hand away.

Jaune then went for a body shot only for Ruby to swing her right arm down and block him.

Jaune stumbled forwards and lightly headbutted Ruby's stomach as he panted.

Ruby smiled and walked away slightly as Jaune stood up and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Alright Jaune. One last time for your turn to block then we pack it up." Rub said as Jaune nodded before putting up his guard again.

But Jaune then realized something. Ruby's guard was different from his. While Jaune's guard was similar to that of the boxers he'd seen on tv. Ruby was low to the ground crouched and her arms were in front of her with her right arm being above her left one, in a stance similar to martial arts.

Jaune mimicked that to the best of his ability as Ruby smirked.

She rushed at him and swung forwards, but Jaune raised his right hand to block and right as Ruby was going to punch his stomach he slammed his hand down and blocked her.

'Yes! I blocked it!' Jaune yelled in his mind. But in his celebration he didn't realize he had crouched even lower and was now eye level with Ruby's fist.

Her fist slammed across his cheek and sent him flying across the mat.

Ruby then stretched as she walked over and picked up her bag. "Well as I said. We're wrapping up!" Ruby said as Jaune lifted up a weak thumbs up.

Room 144

Ruby walked into the room while toweling off her wet hair.

She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with yellow pajama bottoms.

Jaune was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Ruby smirked as while she made it clear she was joking, she wondered if Jaune was offended by her laughing at his onesie.

Jaune of course wasn't offended in the slightest… he just spilt grape juice on it and was too lazy to clean it.

Ruby crouched down and pumped silver energy into her legs before springing up and doing a flip to land on her bed.

Jaune looked up at her with whited out oval eyes as she did this. "Why are you so powerful? And why are you such a showoff?!" Jaune cried as Ruby laughed.

"Well I got my powers from my mom…" Ruby said as she trailed off.

Jaune sat down on his bed and sighed. "Must be nice to have a Semblance…" Jaune said as Ruby swung her head over the side of the bed.

"Jaune… everyone has a Semblance." Ruby said as Jaune looked at her.

"How did you get yours?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked off in thought for a second before responding. "It just… happened. I got angry and well I bursted with a silver aura." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"So… Do you know that blond girl that was looking at us?" Jaune asked as Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, that's my big sis." Ruby said as Jaune looked shocked.

"What?! But you two look nothing alike!" Jaune said as Ruby laughed. "Yeah we get that a lot. But yep that's my sis." She said

Jaune looked lost in thought. "I only knew her name was Yang… never knew she had a sister…" Jaune said as Ruby swung her head back over and jumped down.

"Hey! Does she have the same Semblance as you?" Jaune asked as Ruby shook her head. "No Yang is my half sister… we don't have the same mom." Ruby explained.

Jaune seemed in thought. "So she has her mother's Semblance?" Jaune asked and Ruby shook her head once more.

"No she has my dad's Semblance… or at least a version of it." Ruby said as Jaune looked confused.

"Firstly. How did she get her father's instead of her mother's? Secondly. How did she get a variation?" Jaune asked.

"Well inherited Semblances are based on which parent is stronger. My mom was an Elite Tier Queen, while my dad was a Mid Tier King, so I got my mom's Semblance because she was stronger." Ruby said.

"Oh…" Jaune said as Ruby crossed her arms. "Which one of your parents is stronger Jaune?" She asked and Jaune looked up at her.

"Well there both pretty strong. My father's ability is called Armory, and he would use it to reinforce weapons. He could turn a normal bullet into a bullet that could rip through titanium." Jaune explained

Ruby's eyes lit up as she beamed. "Go on!" Ruby said as Jaune laughed.

"That's all my dad could really do. My mom's ability is crazy as well. She has the ability of Creation. As long as she's looked at something she could create it from her body. The only problem was that her creations weren't real so they would disappear. So things like water and food weren't possible." Jaune said.

Ruby nodded before smiling. "Well I guess I'll tell you your other question." Ruby said before taking a breath.

"Some people can get abilities that, while similar, aren't completely like their parents. While my dad's semblance is a defensive form that allows him to store damage and release it later. My sister gets more power from being hit and gets stronger over time rather than saving it. Though she can release it anytime she wants." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"That's all?" She asked as Jaune nodded once more.

"Good, because we have classes tomorrow and I need some sleep." Ruby said before swinging up above and onto her bed.

"Night Vomit Boy!" Ruby called as she nestled into her bed. "Night Rubes." Jaune said but while Ruby dozed off quickly(as he heard by her light snoring) Jaune stayed awake just a bit longer thinking about what Ruby said.

"Jaune… everybody has a Semblance…"

Weiss Schnee

Semblance: Glyphs

Rank: Elite Tier Bishop

Level: 6.1

Power: A

Speed: B

Defense: C

Support: A

Pyrrha Nikos

Semblance: Weapon Manifestation

Rank: Elite Tier Queen

Level: 6.6

Power: A

Speed: C

Defense: A

Support: A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame


	5. Breaking Point

Jaune was walking down the hall. Ruby had opted to go to class and Jaune decided to skip.

At this point what even was the point of going to class? His place was decided by the Hierarchy. But that didn't stop him from thinking about what Ruby said.

"Everyone has a Semblance huh?" Jaune asked aloud as he kept walking forwards.

"Mr. Arc!" A female voice called as Jaune stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh hey Professor Iris…" Jaune said as the woman walked towards him.

She was wearing a purple sweater and a black skirt with purple stockings and dress shoes. Her hair color was the same as her name and was done in a half up half down bun.

"Mr. Arc, what are you doing?" She asked him as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously as Iris rolled her eyes.

"Jaune skipping is not permitted here. I will walk you back to class." Iris said as Jaune clenched his fist.

At first he was going to say that there was no point. His place was decided by fate and nothing could control that… but instead he said something else.

"Professor Iris!" Jaune suddenly shouted as Iris looked at him worried. "Yes Jaune?" She said as Jaune shot his head up at her.

"Is it true that everyone has a Semblance!" He cried as Iris took a slight step back.

She refocused herself and sighed. "Listen Jaune, I hate to say this but… that's a myth." Iris said as she stared directly at Jaune.

Jaune's face seemed to lose all color as he took on a hopeless expression.

"B-but my friend told me-" Jaune was cut off by Iris's shout. "Your friend lied to you Jaune!"

"How? She wouldn't do that!" Jaune called as Iris took in a breath. "Okay Jaune let me tell you a story." Iris said as she walked past him and into an empty classroom.

Jaune glared at her back but he knew that if he wanted answers, she was the one to go to,

Jaune walked in the classroom as Iris was already sitting down.

"Take a seat… this will take a while." Iris said as Jaune sat down at a chair he pulled from a desk.

"When I was first in school there were three boys. Their names were James, Cai, and Carlos." Iris started as Jaune listened in.

"They were creatures who never gained an ability. Mind you this took place 25 years ago… before you were even thought of." Iris said.

"But James had this idea in his head that one day, one day… he'd gain his powers…" Iris continued.

"But… that never happened. At first he and the other boys were 100% certain that they'd get their Semblances but sure enough they all lost hope." Iris said as Jaune gasped.

"How did they lose hope?" Jaune asked. "They learned the truth. Overtime Carlos began to lose hope. He was a fairly tall boy with chocolate brown skin, green hair, and grey eyes. He was the first to give up." Iris said.

"After the first year he was the first to leave the three stooges. And Cai was next… but not too soon he was a short boy with blue hair, pale as a ghost with brown eyes." Iris said as Jaune looked at her quizzically.

"What are you being cryptic about? What do you mean "not too soon"?" Jaune asked as Iris ran a hand through her hair.

"Well while Carlos gave up after the first year… Cai kept going for two more years… but it was obvious that he was getting desperate." Iris said looking up at the ceiling.

"Eventually he left as well… leaving only James a tall boy, almost as tall as Carlos. He had yellow hair and yellow eyes, he had a rather fair skin tone. And do you know what happened to him?" Iris asked and Jaune looked around.

"Uhh I don't know… he got his powers?" Jaune asked as Iris shook her head.

"No he got desperate and used drugs to gain power. And he died from an overdose." Iris said as Jaune's eyes widened.

"So give it up Jaune. Your friend is a liar." Iris said as she got up and walked away. "Class is almost over but I expect you not to skip anymore!" Iris called back as she walked off.

Jaune started at his hands before clenching them into fist. "Why would Ruby lie to me?! What does she gain from giving me hope that will never happen." Jaune asked aloud once more.

He then realized if he wanted answers… he'd have to go to the source.

Jaune stood outside of Ruby's classroom as she walked out.

Ruby saw him and smiled before walking over. "What's up? And more importantly what's with the serious face?" She asked as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby… about the whole Semblance thing… did you lie to me?" He asked as Ruby's eyes widened.

"What?" Ruby asked as Jaune stared at her. "You heard me Ruby did you lie to me?!" Jaune said as Ruby took in a breath.

"How about we head to the smoothie place?" Ruby said as she began walking off once again forcing Jaune to chase someone for answers.

When they arrived Ruby and Jaune opened the doors and sat down at table three and waited.

"Remember you're paying!" Ruby joked as Jaune glared at her. "No Ruby. I'm not paying for anything until I get my answers." Jaune said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Alright what do you wanna know?" Ruby asked in a bored tone as Jaune sighed. "I want to know why you lied to me." Jaune said as Ruby looked at him confused.

"The hell? Why would I lie to you, Jaune?!" Ruby asked as Jaune looked at the table.

"When I talked to professor Iris, she told me that not all people have Semblances and told me about three boys who were like me." Jaune said as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

'Professor Iris huh? I heard she taught High Tiers… why was she on the Low/Middle Tier floor?' Ruby thought before she realized Jaune was snapping in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. What were the boys' names?" Ruby asked as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "I only got their first names. They were James, Cai, and Carlos." Jaune said as Ruby pulled out her phone and began pressing on it.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Jaune asked Ruby as she kept going. "Beacon database. I had Dylan install it on my phone during class you skipped." Ruby said, smirking.

Jaune rolled his eyes before Ruby perked up. "Okay I think I got them!" Ruby called as she showed her phone to Jaune, and sure enough they were the exact same boys.

"Yeah that's them." Jaune said as Ruby pulled up Carlos first.

"Okay says here that Carlos Adams graduated from Beacon without a Semblance." Ruby started as Jaune's eyes hardened.

"But he gained one later on and it was a reverse Semblance. He could reverse the human body and because of that he became a doctor." Ruby said as Jaune's eyes widened.

"Now we have Cai Juniper. Says here he also had no Semblance but only weeks after graduation, he gained the ability to teleport. It's unknown where he is now… but I'm pretty sure he's not there anymore." Ruby joked as Jaune seemed a bit uneasy.

"But I was told the last one died!" Jaune cried as Ruby pulled him up as well. "Huh you're right… says he died from a drug overdose." Ruby said.

"It was because he was desperate for a Semblance." Jaune said as Ruby kept swiping.

"Yeah, that's what the news reported. In reality he died from Semblanceconionis." Ruby said as Jaune's eyes bugged out.

"To be honest I have no idea what that is either. But it seems to be a reaction from the brain when someone tries to have two Semblances. He already had a Semblance so the drug killed him." Ruby said, rubbing her forehead.

Jaune slumped back. "I'm sorry Ruby." He said while putting his head in his hands.

Ruby laughed. "It's alright! It's alright!" Ruby said as Jaune shot up. "No it's not! For doubting you Ruby, it's all you can drink! Pick 5 smoothies and I'll buy them for you!" Jaune called.

Ruby leaned back and smirked. "So this is what it's like to be treated like a Queen?" She joked once more as Jaune smiled… before bursting into laughter.

'It's so annoying. This article, what that teacher told Jaune… it's all made to destroy Low Tiers and Cre- Semblanceless people's dreams… I hate this stupid hierarchy.' Ruby thought as the waitress walked up and asked them what they wanted.

And sure enough Jaune lived up to his word and bought her 5 strawberry and Banana smoothies.

With Professor Iris

"Alright Port. I have no idea why you wanted me to tell that story, but I told Jaune Arc." Iris said to Port over the phone as she heard a low laugh.

"It's the right of the hierarchy that Creatures stay down where they belong. It's only right!" Port said as Iris rolled her eyes.

"But wouldn't you want strong potential Elite Tiers?" Iris said. "We already have one that's being rebellious. But don't worry I have a plan for her." Port said as Iris sighed.

"Whatever you're up to Port… please don't let it destroy the school." Iris said.

"Don't worry I won't" Was all Port said before hanging up. "Alright Neon… you know what to do." Port said to the multi-haired girl behind him.

The next day

Ruby walked out of class to see that once again Dylan was sprinting towards her.

She noticed that there was a bruise on his face and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Woah Dylan! What happened?" Ruby asked as Dylan shook his head. "You… Arc… Come now!" Dylan said out of breath.

Ruby caught on and ran alongside him as she saw something she'd never expected.

Cardin, Jason, and Neon were all Jumping Jaune. She noticed that Ryan was beat up on the side and Railand had been smashed against the lockers.

Dylan's glasses were next to Cardin's feet having been smashed.

Ruby's eyes darkened as she walked forwards before pumping energy into her legs and rushed full speed at the three.

First Ruby slammed her fist into Jason who was slammed into a locker and he cried out as his back hit the locker.

Ruby quickly kicked him in the head to knock him out.

She then turned towards Cardin and Neon who seemed nervous but stood their ground as Ruby glared hard at them.

Cardin blasted forwards with his fire and Ruby dodged his first punch before slamming her fist into his stomach.

Cardin let out a cough and was sent skidding backwards as Ruby jumped up before slamming her foot into his head.

Cardin slumped as Neon sped up towards Ruby surprising her, Neon then punched Ruby in the face. Ruby grabbed the side of her face that had been hit and Neon rushed forwards once again and punched Ruby across the face once more.

Ruby was getting frustrated so she pumped energy into her legs once more before rushing forwards and zooming around on a circle for a while.

Neon was stunned that Ruby was faster than her and as much as she tried to run, Ruby rushed up behind her and decked her in the head.

Neon smashed into some lockers and passed out.

Everyone looked stunned that Ruby had taken down three people without breaking a sweat. More importantly they noticed that Ruby seemed even stronger than in her fight with Cardin… was she even a Mid Tier?

Ruby walked over to Jaune and picked him up.

He was beaten badly. He had a busted lip, and broken arm, two broken ribs, and his leg was shattered. Ruby grit her teeth and growled before turning in Cardin's direction.

'What went through his head?! I should've ordered him not to touch Jaune!' Ruby thought as she heard Jaune's weak groans.

Ruby sighed before piggybacking him back to their shared dorm.

She tried her best to ignore the jeers that came from people mocking Jaune over Ruby saving him.

At dorm 144

Ruby had healed Jaune and stood up. "Okay… should be-" Ruby was cut off by Jaune talking. "Why did you save me?!" Jaune cried as Ruby took a step back. "What?" She asked him.

"Why?! Now it's never gonna end!" Jaune shouted at her as Ruby seemed confused. "What's never gonna end?" Ruby asked as Jaune glared at her. "The teasing! It wasn't as bad because people acknowledge me as weak! But now they use you as proof that I'm worthless!" Jaune cried.

"So what? I'll just-" Ruby was cut off once more. "You'll what? Beat them up again?! And make it worse?!" Jaune kept going as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"All I've done for you… and this is how you repay me?!" She shouted angrily as her voice began to rise and her eyes started to glow.

Jaune shrunk back realizing he had pissed off the worst person.

But Ruby didn't hurt him, she didn't even slap him or anything. All she did was calmly get up, gather her things and leave.

Jaune sat in his exact same place until she left. Then screamed. Not too soon, just about 4-6 minutes.

"Why did I do that?! Why did I yell at her?" Jaune questioned himself as he sat there. It was always like this. The teasing, the bullying, people told him to kill himself… so why now did he get mad?

Maybe… just maybe… it was because he wasn't the cause. Because someone else had caused him to be in such suffering he took it out on her… the one person who ever cared about him… his only friend…

That was worth another scream.

Jaune stayed there for about 15 minutes but it felt like an eternity. And quickly enough he heard a knock at the door.

He raced there slightly hoping it'd be Ruby and he could say sorry… but no it was Jason.

Quickly enough Jason swung at Jaune who ducked underneath before uppercutting him and sending Jason out of the room.

Jaune looked at his fist in shock. 'Yeah I remember Ruby did something like that…' He thought but he didn't have much time for thinking as Jason was getting up.

Jaune jumped outside with new confidence as he put up a guard and Jason rushed at him.

Jaune sidestepped around him before grabbing the back of his arm and bending it back slightly. While that didn't cause Jason much pain the next knee to his back definitely caused some damage.

"Fucking hell!" Jason screamed out as he stumbled forwards and landed on his face. "You bastard!" Jason shouted as Jaune smirked.

Jason jumped and tried to uppercut Jaune but he pulled back and slammed his fist into Jason's face.

"Grahh!" Jason cried as he clutched his bleeding nose.

He then rushed at Jaune and prepared a punch to the face but Jaune jumped back and Jason stumbled a bit and Jaune kneed him in the face.

Jason was getting tired. No way he was going to lose to a creature… let alone Arc! He got back up and ran at Jaune and slid forwards before jumping up.

'Ha! Predictable!' Jaune thought as he sidestepped once more but this time Jason was ready. He jumped to the side and jumped forwards and punched Jaune right in the face.

Jaune felt dizzy as Jason smirked before he punched Jaune in the stomach then face.

Jaune hit the ground groaning as Jason laughed. "Thought you were tough shit Arc? You're nothing." Jason said as he rushed forwards.

'Dammit! It always ends this way… I wish I had something to protect myself' Jaune thought as Pyrrha's shield came to his mind. 'Something like that…' he thought.

Jason was getting closer and was about to pummel Jaune into next week.

'I need… a shield!' Jaune screamed in his mind and as Jason was about to make contact his fist slammed into something

Jason was shocked as his fist met a white glowing shield.

"The fuck?!" he cried out as the shield disappeared and Jaune looked just as shocked as Jason before he rushed forwards and slammed his fist into Jason's nose.

"Ah! You fucker!" Jason roared as he was about to deck Jaune before a foot flew into his stomach.

Jason dropped to the ground as Jaune stomped on his head and knocked him out.

Jaune looked at his arms before pushing them out. 'Shield!' He called in his mind, and sure enough, the same shield that Pyrrha had appeared in front of him.

It was glowing white but it had the same shape as Pyrrha's shield. Not as beautiful but Jaune was not mad at all.

"Finally… I have my own Semblance!" Jaune cheered as he jumped up and down. "I can't wait to show Rub..." Jaune's cheering stopped.

"She likely went to the High Tiers to avoid me… she's strong enough for them… next month is the High Tiers turn for the Hierarchy meeting. When I see her… I'll apologize." Jaune said.

"But Ruby said I could only have my stronger parent's Semblance… and my mom isn't as strong as dad…" Jaune said aloud.

"Wait… my mom's Semblance was creation… and my Dad's was armory… by combining both my mom's creation and my dad's weapon control…" Jaune said as he thought hard about the sword he saw in his dad's room.

He summoned it! The exact same sword and just like last time it was glowing white.

"You get armory creation!" Jaune said as he smiled at his new Semblance.

Professor Iris

Semblance: ?

Rank: High Tier

Level:???

Power: ?

Speed: ?

Defence: ?

Support: ?

Carlos Adams

Semblance: Reverse

Rank: Low Tier

1.8

Power: F

Speed: F

Defence: C

Support: A+

Cai Juniper

Semblance: Teleportation

Rank: Low Tier

Level: 1.3

Power: D

Speed: A

Defence: D

Support: B

James

Semblance: Electricity

Rank: Low Tier

Level: 1.9

Power: A

Speed: B

Defence: C

Support: D

Neon

Semblance: Super Speed

Rank: Mid Tier Queen

Level: 3.6

Power: B

Speed: A

Defence: F

Support: F

Jaune Arc

Semblance: Armoury Creation

Rank: Low Tier

Level: 2.5

Power: C

Speed: D

Defence: B

Support: B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame


	6. BONUS

**Hello everyone! It's ya boi Crash and I'm making this chapter to kinda clear up any confusion about the story and talk about a few things I've changed since release!**

**First the Hierarchy itself. In Unordinary it goes, Low Tier, Mid Tier, Elite Tier, High Tier. In my Story Elite and High Tier are swapped.**

**Why did I do that? It's because I feel that Elite should be at the top(kinda like the Elite Four in Pokemon) so making them second best never made sense to me so I decided to change it.**

**But something I never spoke about was the placement of the Pieces.**

**The order of the Pieces for the Mid and Low Tiers doesn't matter. There chosen by the rank 1 King or Queen. But in the High and Elite Tiers there's more of a meaning.**

**The number 1 &2 are the King and Queen. Unless there are two female students or two male students in number 1&2\. This is to encourage competition between students.**

**Just after rank 1 &2 or in the case of Weiss number two. Is the Bishop. The Bishop is the rank 3 student and is just behind the King and Queen(again unless there are two female/male students occupying rank 1&2)**

**Behind the Bishop is rank 4 which is the Rook, they are 4th strongest. Yang is an example of this. While she is rank three, she can't beat Weiss in a fight so she is behind her as the Rook.**

**The Knight is the rank 5 and is considered the weakest of the Pieces(rank 5 is still no joke though) and are behind the rook. Ren is the Elite knight and has not beaten Yang nor anyone above her.**

**To climb AN fight the Elite Queen or King. One has to either, have the Queen/King start the fight or to beat them in the end of the year Beacon tournament.**

**There are four different types of abilities. Enhancing, Supportive, Summoning, and special.**

**Enhancing Semblances enhance parts of the user's body. Abilities like this include, Ruby's Silver Eyes and Ryan's Strength modification. As they both use the Semblances to power up certain parts of their body. Ruby does this with multiple of her limbs and Neon does it with just her legs.**

**Many might bring up Two of Ruby's abilities. Being her Eyes of Medusa and her opening the door on her own. These have been scrapped as I have found how I want her ability to work.**

**The eyes of Medusa were a reference to Beyblade Metal Fight and her opening the door was for fun. If someone brung up Ruby's energy blast it could be because she can also expel the energy in her body. Think of Ruby's Semblance as souped up Aura Manipulation. Or any MHA fans could also think about it the same way as One For All.**

**Supportive Semblances are Semblances that have almost no real use other than being support. These abilities would be things such as Roman's Smooth Talk and Carlos's Reverse.**

**Summoning Semblances allow the user to summon things. These abilities would be Jaune's Armoury Creation and Pyrrha's weapon Manipulation.**

**Special Semblances are the ones that don't fall into any category due to how strange they are. Weiss and Dylan's Semblances fall into this.**

**Elemental abilities like Cardin and his crew have their own category. They are Semblances that many can have and aren't very rare at all.**

**Stats aren't really something I ever explained to I'm going to go over them too.**

**All stats are based on the Semblance itself and not the user of said Semblance.**

**The first stat is power and of course, this is based on how strong the Semblance is. The higher the power, the more damage the Semblance can dish out.**

**High power Semblances like Ruby's can allow for someone to be nuclear levels of destructive. While Some like Yang's and her father's require either charge up or multiple power ups to deal hefty damage.**

**The next stat is Speed and this is how fast the Semblance can make the user go. Depending on the ability someone might be able to go a certain speed.**

**For example. Neon can Race at high speeds but inside or closed in spaces her speed is restricted and she can be caught by someone like Ruby. while people like Pyrrha can summon something to ride on and go faster.**

**After speed comes defense. This is how can the Semblance protect the user from damage. Jaune's and Ruby's can both create Shields of sorts to protect them. But Jaune's shields are far easier to break then Ruby's are.**

**Defence can also be if the Semblance can make someone skin extra hard.**

**The "final" stat is Support. While there are supportive Semblances, some Semblances can still offer support.**

**Ruby can heal others by enhancing their skin and creating new layers, Jaune and Pyrrha can make weapons for others, Weiss can speed people up(she'd never) and Goodwitch can carry and support people.**

**There are two other stats though. These stats are Floor and Ceiling.**

**Floor means how easy it is to use the Semblance and Ceiling means how far one can master it. If I were to order these it would go, Low, Mid, High, Infinite.**

**Going through each Character**

**Ruby**

**Floor: Mid(Would be high if I were to rewrite her backstory… but I don't feel like it)**

**Ceiling: Infinite**

**Ryan**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: High**

**Railand**

**Floor: ?**

**Ceiling: ?**

**Dylan**

**Floor: High**

**Ceiling: Mid**

**Jason**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Low**

**Quan**

**Floor: ?**

**Ceiling: ?**

**Cardin**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Mid**

**Taiyang**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Mid**

**Summer**

**Floor: Mid**

**Ceiling: Infinite**

**Dove**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Mid**

**Sky**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Mid**

**Yang**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: High**

**Roman**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Low**

**Goodwitch**

**Floor: Mid**

**Ceiling: High**

**Weiss**

**Floor: Mid**

**Ceiling: High**

**Pyrrha**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: High**

**Iris**

**Floor: ?**

**Ceiling: ?**

**Carlos**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Low**

**Cai**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Low**

**James**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: High**

**Neon**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: Low**

**Jaune**

**Floor: Low**

**Ceiling: High**

**Overall that's all I really needed to say but here's a non canon side chapter for fun.**

… **I don't think I could explain that worse… well onto the chapter… wait you want to know my power level like Uru-chan did for her own bonus chapter? Uh well uh… ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

It was the perfect summer day. The water was ready, the beach was set, and the Low Tier Pieces were having the time of their life.

"Alright people I want a good clean battle!" Dylan said seriously as Ruby, Jaune, Ryan, and Railand looked determined.

"Okay Jaune… it's our time." Ruby said and Jaune nodded as Ryan glared at them.

Dylan's glasses then shone as he pushed them against his face. "Now… set!" He called before throwing the volleyball into the air.

Ruby was wearing a red two piece bikini and it did nothing to halt her movements as she rushed forwards before jumping up.

"Mine!" She cried before slapping the ball right at Ryan who knocked it back up.

"Go for it Railand!" Ryan called as Railand linked his hands together. "Yeah heart pants!" Railand teased before shooting it back up.

Ryan's face turned red. "Shut it!" He called towards Railand's diss at his blue trunks with hearts on them. "Could be worse! I could have Arc's! Who wears green trunks with blue bunnies on it?!" Ryan shouted as the ball came down and he slapped it back.

Jaune then linked his hands and shot it up himself. "Hey! What about Dylan and Railand! Dylan has a pink set and Railand has unicorns!" Jaune said.

"Pink is a very manly color!" Dylan cried as Ruby jumped up. And slammed the ball at Ryan's feet, scoring a point.

"He's right ya know." Ruby said as Dylan jumped up. "Thank you my Queen!" Dylan said as Railand was huffing. "They're not unicorns!" He shouted, but it was obvious his blue trunks had unicorns on them.

Ryan then smirked before sending the ball up. "Alright now it's time to win." he said under his breath.

Ryan then shot the ball towards Jaune and used his Semblance to boost the power of the hit.

Jaune gasped as the ball rushed towards him. "Oh fuck!" He cried. But before the ball hit him Ruby rushed forwards and knocked the ball up.

But after doing that Ruby put too much energy into her run and slid forwards. "Jaune! Knock it high!" She said as Jaune nodded before knocking the ball high… but a little too forward.

Ruby wasn't fazed though as she rushed forwards and jumped up. She then said. "So we're using Semblances?" She asked before slamming the ball as hard as she could at Railand.

Railand dodged and hit the deck as the ball kicked up sand.

"What the hell man?!" Ryan called out as Railand got up. "I'm NOT going to hit a ball Ruby hit!" Railand said as Ryan glared at him.

"Pussy!" Ryan shouted at Railand who stuck up his middle finger.

"Alright new rule! If someone scores a point they can't touch the ball on first serve!" Ryan said as Ruby rolled her eyes. "New rules right as we get two points? Wow Ryan… you really do suck!" Ruby called as Ryan glared.

"Well deal with it!" He called before sending the ball up. "Alright! Here we go!" Ryan shouted as he aimed at Jaune.

Ryan fired off the ball as it went straight for Jaune.

Jaune let out a warrior's cry and not a girlish squeal as he put his hands up and just barely managed to stop the ball from smashing him.

"Gah!" He cried as the ball flew up and Ryan and Railand looked at each other and their stomachs sunk into their balls as Ruby shot into the air and slammed the ball.

They both jumped for their lives as the ball raced towards them.

"The next one's going for your balls!" Ruby threatened playfully as both boys gulped.

Ryan and Railand would play the dodging game as Ruby ignored the rules that Ryan added and tried to separate them from their kids.

"Uhh Ruby…" Jaune spoke up as Ruby got ready to serve. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Weren't we only going to first to 5?" Jaune asked as Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

'Oh yeah…" Ruby said as Jaune shook his head with a sigh. But right then Ruby tossed up her ball and slammed it back.

Ryan dropped to the floor clutching his family jewels as Railand laughed.

Overall… a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame


	7. The New King

Jaune woke up and stretched before jumping into the shower. Shortly after he threw on a black jacket, a green shirt that read "park like an asshole and I treat you like one". Navy blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

Jaune climbed up the bunk bed to wake Ruby. 'hey wake-" Jaune's voice died in his throat as he saw the bed empty.

"Oh yeah…" Jaune said as he remembered what happened yesterday. "I'll make it up eventually…" Jaune said as he got on his phone and started playing games.

Class went by uneventful as Jaune struggled to stay awake. For some reason, Port looked happier than normal throughout. It was no secret that Ruby showed him zero respect but it was kinda weird to see a teacher genuinely happy a student was gone.

But other than his boring class Jaune was constantly thinking about what to say to Ruby to make up for what he said.

He was pissed at the time sure, but that was no reason to take it out on someone so close to him, was it? He knew that Ruby meant well but why couldn't she just understand that people hurt low tiers?

Ruby would never understand him. She was strong and always winning. He was beaten down all his life and had to always watch his back. Ruby had gotten into beacon at age 15 making her the youngest student, but not only that she also went from the Low tier to the High tier in 3 weeks. She was in another league so how was she supposed to understand his pain?!

Jaune sighed as he walked through the halls before he heard a voice.

"Yo Arc!" A voice called as Jaune just barely dodged a red glowing fist at his face. "The fuc-" Jaune was cut off as he saw Ryan glaring at him.

'Great Ruby 's gone and he immediately goes for the kill…' Jaune thought as Ryan swung on him again.

Jaune dodged before shoving his elbow into Ryan's stomach and he jumped back as Ryan heaved.

"You bastard!" He screamed as he held his stomach. Ryan then went to punch Jaune again and Jaune once more dodged the punch before slamming his own fist into Ryan's face.

"Fuck!" Ryan called out but readied another punch as Jaune dodged and went for an uppercut. Ryan though peeled back to avoid the hit and slammed Jaune in the face sending him sprawling back.

Jaune held his bleeding nose as he looked up at Ryan's smirking face. "Guess the bitch taught you some things? Doesn't matter when you're still powerless!" Ryan boasted.

Jaune then let out a laugh as he looked up. "No, I'm not!" Jaune said as he got into a stance.

Ryan looked shocked and confused before laughing himself. "You can't be serious! You are pathetic Arc!" Ryan said before rushing forwards and going to punch Jaune.

'Shield.' Was the only thing that came to Jaune's head as his blue eyes glowed and Ryan's widened.

A shield came out in front of Jaune that Ryan slammed his fist into. "What the?" Ryan said as the shield disappeared and Jaune rushed forwards.

'Brass knuckles.' Jaune thought as he summoned brass knuckles and slammed his fist into Ryan's face as the boy was sent back and landed at his side on the floor.

Ryan was about to get up before Jaune put his foot on his face.

"Give up. It's my win." Jaune said not wishing to go further, no lie though… he enjoyed saying that… It felt like an underdog story. The young underdog who was picked on comes back and destroys everyone. It felt awesome.

Unfortunately, Ryan didn't believe in stories like that. "No, I can still keep going!" He cried. He was NOT losing to Jaune. The King losing to Lowly trash like him? It sounds insane!

Ryan then grabbed Jaune's leg before increasing the strength in his arms and flipping Jaune off him as the taller boy crashed into the ground.

Jaune jumped up and jumped back and Ryan slammed his fist where Jaune used to be.

Jaune noticed that his hand seemed to be flickering… lightning?!

He didn't know how but Ryan had seemingly powered up and was ready for round 2.

Jaune dodged his first punch before retaliating with one of his own.

Ryan stumbled back as he was punched across the face. He recovered quickly and slammed his fist into the ground as lightning shot through and rushed at Jaune's feet.

Jaune jumped up as the lightning shot up with him and coursed through his body. 'Sh-shit!' He called in his mind as he hit the ground harshly coughing up blood.

Jaune tried to get up but Ryan descended on him, arm sparking. "Die bastard!" Ryan called as he went to slam his fist into Jaune.

'Shield.' Jaune thought as he thrust out his hand and a white shield came out as Ryan slammed his fist into it. The shield cracked slightly as Ryan's face smashed into it from his momentum.

Jaune then rolled aside and rushed forwards as he deactivated his shield. 'Brass knuckles'. Jaune thought as he slammed his fist along the side of Ryan's face and sent him into the lockers.

At this point, many students had gathered and were watching in surprise as the school creature was taking down Ryan. They were even more surprised by Jaune using an ability.

Ryan tried to get up but Jaune showed no mercy this time and slammed his foot into Ryan's face and smashed him once more against the lockers.

Ryan raised his fist and got a little spark before his hand hit the ground. "Fucking dammit." He said weakly as Jaune panted.

Instantly the entire erupted into cheers as they saw Ryan get beat. Most already hated Jaune but they despised Ryan. The celebration was cut short as they realized that there was a new king and bowed.

Dylan was in shock as he saw Ryan on the floor and Jaune victorious. "Th-this can't be!" Dylan said as everyone looked towards him. Dylan rushed forwards and picked up Ryan who looked at him with one eye open.

'How did you lose?" Dylan asked as Ryan turned away. Dylan started walking with Ryan's arm along his shoulder.

He turned to Jaune with a glare. "Excuse me, your highness." He spat as Jaune moved aside on instinct as Dylan sucked his teeth.

Everyone then looked at Jaune in shock. It didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't shocked at him winning but rather that he let Dylan talk to him like that and get away with it.

Jaune wasn't used to such a stance so he opened his mouth but before anything could come out the bell signaling that everyone was late for class rang.

He let out a breath as students scrambled for class. Jaune as usual opted to skip as he saw no point in going

"Holy shit.." he breathed once he sat down near some different lockers. "I actually beat Ryan in a fair 1v1… I'm fucking awesome!" Jaune said as he looked at his hands before his blue eyes glowed.

'Sword' he thought remembering the sword he saw in a video game once. But unlike before the ability didn't activate even though he was trying.

"Guess it only works with weapons that actually exist… man that sucks!" He cried as he slumped down along the lockers. "But why…? Why would Professor Iris lie?' He thought, folding his arms.

It was no secret that low-Tiers were treated horribly but to shut down their hopes with the idea of no powers? What was the gain?

Jaune didn't have much to think as the bell rang off and teens flooded out of classes as Jaune sat up.

Unlike before, people didn't bump into Jaune as he walked instead they went out of their way to avoid that. He smirked and walked with more confidence… until somebody bumped into him.

He turned to say sorry before he noticed who it was and gasped.

Dylan was glaring at him harder than ever. "Yes? _**Your Highness**_?" Dylan said with venom as Jaune jumped back. "Well! I-I Was gonna say-" Jaune stopped as he fully turned to Dylan. He was the KING there was no reason to fear Dylan anymore. But… What did King mean? To most, it was absolute power over others but did Jaune have to be that way? Well anyway, he still said one thing.

"I'd like an apology!" Jaune said as Dylan looked stunned before collecting himself. "As if Arc!" Dylan said as it was Jaune's turn to look shocked. 'Dylan's the biggest suck up ever seen! How could he ever go against a king?!' Jaune thought before it donned on him.

Dylan didn't have a history with Ruby… so when she beat Ryan and Railand so easily he respected her… but he had hated Jaune since day one. Jaune's fist clenched. 'Why? Why does everyone have to get the shit beaten out of them to be better!?' Jaune thought as he looked up at Dylan with a harsh glare. Students had gathered around once more. Dylan wasn't AS hated as Ryan but he was hated enough that people would love to see him pummeled.

Before Jaune could say a word Dylan spoke. "8 A.M!" He said as Jaune perked up. "For what?" Jaune asked as Dylan turned away. "A challenge! We will duel at 8 A.M sharp! It's one of my free periods so don't be late!" He cried before walking away. But before Jaune could say anything to even that Railand walked up. "Count me in too!" He said glaring at Jaune.

"I want payback for Ryan! I don't know how you beat him but I don't care either!" Railand screamed as Jaune took a slight step back. "You're going down you son of a bitch!" Railand cried before walking off.

The students dispersed as the bell rang off once more leaving Jaune to think. 'So that's how it is huh? I kicked Ryan's ass already. I don't know my level but I'm higher than him so why? Why are Railand and Dylan so confident?!' he thought before putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna head to the gym… need to blow off steam!" He said to no one before walking off.

_Next day 7:57_

Jaune walked into the arena location and saw Dylan waiting with some other low-tiers waiting to see what would happen. "So… I guess since we're both here we might as well just start now right?" Jaune asked as Dylan put up his hand. "No we will fight as 8 as I said!'' he snarled as Jaune stepped back slightly but sighed and walked to the other side of the arena and sat down.

It had only been about a minute before Jaune got tired of the silence. "Hey, Dylan?" Jaune said as Dylan glared daggers at him. "I have no interest in conversing with _you_ Arc!" he snarled once more as Jaune sighed.

"Don't you wanna strike a deal or something?" Jaune said as Dylan looked at him with disgust. "What?! Do you wish to forfeit the duel? I will have you know I-" Dylan was cut off as Jaune stood up. "Of course not. I meant for the battle." Jaune said as Dylan pushed up his glasses. "Oh? You wish to have a wager?" he asked as Jaune rolled his eyes. "Yeah wager whatever. If I win you have to respect me." Jaune said as Dylan glared. "And me?" Dylan asked with venom as Jaune smirked.

"I figured that you'd want to set your own but if you like being ordered around so badly, who am I to disappoint," Jaune said with his hands in his pockets as his eyes were closed. But when he opened them he was greeted with raw _fury._ "Uh…" Jaune said as Dylan calmed himself but his next words were still laced with venom.

"Ok Arc! If I win even if this isn't an official match you WILL forfeit the title of king over to me and will become my personal servant for the rest of the school year… no! For all 3 years, I have left!" Dylan cried as Jaune deadpanned. 'That's way more severe than mine… well might as well!' Jaune thought before looking up. "Alright then! I agree to your terms!" Jaune cried as Dylan smirked.

"Good. Because it just turned 8!" Dylan said, smirking before walking over to his side of the arena placing down his glasses, and picking up a small case. "The hell's that?!" Jaune said as Dylan smirked. "Your demise." He said as he brought out a large gauntlet before putting it on his hand. It crackled with electricity as Jaune gasped.

"Now Arc… time to die!" He cried before rushing forwards and rushed his fist at Jaune. 'S-shit!' he thought as he braced himself.

But then he remembered his ability and smirked. 'Shield!' he called as the shining shield appeared in front of him.

But when Dylan's gauntlet made connection it slammed into and cracked Jaune's shield. 'What?!' Jaune cried in his head as the shield was smashed and Jaune's face was slammed by Dylan's gauntlet.

"Fuck!" He cried as he was slammed into the ground coughing up blood. "What the hell?" he coughed before Dylan slammed the fist at him once more as Jaune rolled out of the way before jumping up. 'No way! Can't let it end like that. I have to think of something!' Jaune thought as Dylan smirked wildly as his eyes took on a similar wild gleam. "You're dead Arc!' Dylan cried maniacally before rushing forwards.

Jaune braced himself before sidestepping Dylan's attack as the blue-haired boy turned towards him in shock. Jaune's fist met his face.

Before he could think about it Jaune's other first met his forehead and Dylan gasped before glaring. "Arc! You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Dylan roared before rushing at Jaune once more but this time he was too close to dodge.

'How?! How can he be so uptight and normal most of the time but be so ferocious in a fight?!' Jaune thought as his stomach was slammed with the electricity gauntlet and he was sent to the edge of the arena and sat winded. 'Damn it!' Jaune cried in his mind as he closed his eyes.

"Wow!" One girl said as the boy next to her snickered. "Ryan' must've gone easy on the dweeb! There's no way _This_ is our king!" he said as Jaune's face darkened.

'So that's how it is huh? If I fail I'm worthless… I'm sick of this bullshit!' Jaune said standing as Dylan looked shocked. "How dare you Arc! Worthless scum like you trying to defy me?!" Dylan cried as Jaune glared.

Dylan rushed forwards and prepared to put Jaune out of his misery. But before he could make connection Jaune dodged once more and slammed his knee into Dylan's stomach.

The older boy doubled over and looked up at Jaune's glowing eyes before Jaune's knuckles were covered by a glowing ring and smashing into his face. 'Brass knuckles! Damn it!" Dylan cried as he hit the ground in pain.

Jaune looked down at Dylan with his eyes glowing. "My win." He said as Dylan glared harshly before jumping up. "As if! I'll kill you before I ever lose!" Dylan cried before trying to uppercut Jaune who barely dodged before jumping back. But Dylan wasted no time before rushing forwards and prepared to punch Jaune into the stratosphere.

'No good. If I'm gonna beat him…' Jaune thought as Dylan prepared his punch. 'I need something like that! I need... ' Jaune cried in his mind as his eyes glowed brighter.

'A gauntlet!' he called in his head as Dylan slammed his fist forward… only to be met with an identical fist. "What?!" he cried, seeing Jaune copy his weapon. "How did trash like you recreate my-" Dylan didn't have much to talk as Jaune slammed his own fist into his face and Dylan was sent sprawling across the arena and he coughed up blood.

"My win?' Jaune said with a smirk as Dylan's eyes went wide in anger before jumping up and rushing forwards. "I will repeat it until the end! I will kill you!" Dylan screeched before slamming his sparking fist forward as Jaune slammed his cracked one. 'His is made out of energy so no electricity is going through it. But it's still powerful but nothing beats the original!' Dylan thought.

They met once again and both smashed apart. Pieces scattered from Dylan's and Jaune's dissipated from existence. "NO!' Dylan cried before his eyes glowed and the pieces started to move, trying to put themselves together to form a new fist before…. Before Jaune slammed his fist into Dylan's face sending him into the other side of the arena and smashing against the wall.

"Fucking hell!" Dylan cried as he coughed up blood. He looked up and once again Jaune stood over him. "Yield." Was all Jaune said as Dylan glared at the floor. "I don't want to take this any further. It'd be in your best interest to give up." Jaune said as Dylan glared.

"No! Absolutely not!" Dylan cried before jumping up as Jaune glared. 'Why are you all the same!' he thought before raising his left hand that didn't have the gauntlet attacked. 'Brass knuckles!' he cried in his mind before smashing his left fist into Dylan's face.

'When… Did he learn to have two weapons?' was all Dylan thought before he lost consciousness. Jaune stood up as students behind him clapped seeing his win. But it didn't make him as happy as it should've. 'So… at first, I'm pathetic but when I win I'm impressive?" the thought bitterly but didn't dwell on it before we walked towards Dylan.

He bent down but before he could grab the boy a voice rang out. "Don't touch him, you bastard!" Jaune jumped back as a green energy whip landed just where he was. He looked up and he saw the raven-haired boy walk forward. "Railand?" Jaune questioned as he picked up Dylan and glared at Jaune. "Hey I was just trying to hel-" He was cut off by Railand's voice. "I could give less of a shit! My match is next so be ready!" Railand called as Jaune looked at his back.

"Well shit," Jaune said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off. He had a match to prepare for. School could take second place.

Ryan

Semblance: Lightning Punch*

Rank Low-Tier

Level: 2.2*

Power: C

Speed: C

Defense: D

Support: F

Versatility: C

Jaune Arc

Semblance: Armory Creation

Rank: Low-Tier King

Level: 2.8*

Power: C

Speed: D

Defense: B

Support: B

Versatility: B

Now can wield Two weapons

New weapon command: Gauntlet

Railand

Semblance: Energy Whip

Rank: Low Tier Rook

Level: 1.9

Power: C

Speed: C

Defense: F

Support: D

Versatility: D

*= Updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the creator https://twitter.com/ReadZeroGame and Read unOrdinrary by Uru-Chan on WEBTOON(app and desktop)
> 
> (Sidenote: The Railand v Jaune fight was supposed to be in this chapter but it would've made no sense to be included so it's next chapter.)


	8. Final Challenge

Jaune walked around aimlessly before the fight as time ticked away. "Only 20 more minutes now," Jaune said as he sat down along some lockers. Becoming a Low-Tier King in one day after just gaining an ability is one thing… but fighting all the pieces in one day?! This shit was just insane. Why couldn't Beacon be like normal schools where there were only one set of pieces and no different floors?!

Jaune ran a hand through his hair and stood up before he heard a voice. "Yo Arc!" Jaune turned before being punched in the face.

He staggered back before seeing an indigo-haired boy with purple eyes that was around his height with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Ohh sorry! Didn't see ya there!" a female voice called as Jaune turned to see a blond girl walking up next to the other boy with her blue eyes cleaning mischievously.

"Oh shut up Seharia!" Another voice came from behind him with a laugh as Jaune turned and saw another green-haired boy with short hair and Yellow eyes. Seharia rolled her eyes before she spoke. "C'mon you're such a little bitch! Just have some fun Kian!" She said with a laugh as Kian shook his head with a smile before turning hardened eyes towards Jaune. "So… You're our new 'King'?" Kian said as hate laced his voice.

Jaune was taken aback by his attitude as he stared at him. "Yeah…? That's a problem?" He asked as Kian grit his teeth. "Of fucking course it is! A worthless creature like you shouldn't have a ticket to the top! when the rest of us are working hard!" He cried.

Jaune gasped as the other boy walked up. "Yeah. so to remedy that, we are going to beat you within every inch of your life and show everyone how worthless you are!' He said manically as Jaune's eyes widened. He turned to the girl expecting something just as slick but she just smiled and. "I'm pretty much with Kian and Simone. I have nothing to add." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Jaune's fist clenched. 'Surrounded by three idiots that hate me for no reason other than jealousy and want to see me fall.' he thought as Ruby also came to mind. People never did that to her… Elite levels had it so easy. They never got disrespected nor did they have to prove themselves.

"Well you see, I have a match coming up and I'd like to get to it in one piece so can we wait till after that?" Jaune asked, hoping to ditch them then never see them again.

"Oh but of course!" Kian said as Jaune's eyes widened. "Reall-" Jaune was cut off as Kian laughed. "Not!" He cried before rushing forwards, his yellow eyes glowing.

Jaune's own blue eyes glowed as he thought of one thing. 'Shield' he thought as his shield appeared in front of him and Kian made contact with it and looked surprised as it shattered and he moved forwards.

'Brass knuckles' Jaune summoned his knuckles before slamming into Kian's face, causing blood to gush from his nose due to the impact. "Sh-shit!" Kain cried as he nursed his nose. Jaune smirked before a small laser beam struck his arm. He grabbed it as he turned and saw Seharia with her finger outstretched and another small orange beam being readied.

Jaune dodged to the side of her next blast but Simone predicted that and punched him once more. This time though the punch hit him twice it felt as Jaune slid back. Kian got up and rushed Jaune's back as he outstretched his palm and grabbed Jaune's arm.

It burned. Jaune's arm was being burned. "Fuck!" He cried as he reached back for Kian but was then slammed into by Simone and that second ghost punch ability sent him to the ground as he coughed up blood.

"THIS is our King?!" Seharia said laughing as Jaune looked up at them with hate in his eyes. " **Fuck** all of you!" He said as they all took on angry expressions as Kian walked forwards. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He cried before heating up his palms and preparing to burn Jaune before Jaune's eyes glowed and he outstretched his hand.

'Sword!' Jaune called in his mind as he summoned the sword he saw at his house and slashed upwards and cut through Kian's arm as the boy cried out. "Fuck!" He cried with tears in his eyes before Jaune stood up and rushed at him. 'Brass knuckles' Jaune punched him directly in the face and Kian hit the ground.

"You bastard!" Seharia cried before she prepared a beam but Jaune punched her arm to the side and her beam hit the other lockers before Jaune punched her in her eye and the girl hit the ground.

Jaune then turned his eyes towards Simon who glared before punching out. Jaune dodged before uppercutting the boy causing blood to come from his mouth and left his neck open as Jaune punched him directly in his neck and Simone choked as he coughed and held his neck before Jaune grabbed him by his shirt. "Why…?" Jaune asked as Simone glared at him. "Fuck… you!" Simone said as Jaune glared. "It's such bullshit! What did I ever do to you?! What is the point?!" Jaune was shouting now as Simone continued to glare before clenching a fist. Something Jaune noticed.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" He cried as he slammed his fist now outfitted with a gauntlet into Simon's face.

'You late bloomers are all the same… just like that psycho bitch…' Simone thought as he passed out. "WHY?!" Jaune cried as he fell to his knees. "God being a King sucks…" He said as he heard someone behind him and turned to see Kian back up and looking to attack him from behind. But before he could make it electricity went through Kian's body and he fell to the ground.

Jaune looked up to see… "Ryan?" Jaune said as the boy held out two fingers with red electricity flickering off of them. 'If you don't want the King title then you shouldn't have beaten me." Ryan said as Jaune's eyes widened.

"Now come on. The match with Railand is in 13 minutes." Ryan said motioning for Jaune to follow who reluctantly did.

As they walked no words were exchanged but since Jaune was on edge the entire time when he noticed they were not heading towards the arena he spoke up. "Hey where are you taking me?' Ryan turned and said. "The infirmary. You took some damage in that last fight, you're gonna need a tonic." Ryan kept walking as Jaune kept up and they walked in.

"That's a familiar face…" The woman in a white lab coat said as she noticed Jaune who looked sheepish. "He's got an ability now so you're normal Tonics won't work. He might need a 2.0+ tonic." Ryan said as Jaune looked at him in shock. Meanwhile, the doc looked at Jaune in shock before shaking her head and getting to work.

Jaune drank the tonic down but wasn't feeling much as fast as he usually did. Weird. Jaune turned towards Ryan and asked the 1 Million question. "Hey… why did you help me?" Jaune asked as Ryan turned away from him. "Railand would get pissed if he beat you when you weren't at 100% so I helped out. Don't think anything of it." the Raven head said before walking out. "Your match is in 8 so be there before Railand throws a bitch fit," Ryan said and kept on his way.

After 5 more minutes, Jaune started to feel better and got up before heading to the arena where Railand stood with his hair in a mid back ponytail as he turned towards Jaune. Jaune looked around and noticed that Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Watcha looking for Princess?!" Railand yelled as Jaune jumped before rushing and jumping on the Arena. "Alright, Arc! It's time to go!" Railand said before he summoned a green energy whip.

Railand rushed forwards and slammed his whip as Jaune who barely dodged before Railand swung it around and hit Jaune's stomach and sent him into a wall.

He coughed up blood before seeing Railand sending his whip into the air again and it came crashing down near Jaune's fight as he jumped back.

"This all you got?!" Railand taunted before slamming his whip as Jaune more and the blond boy continued to dodge. "Dammit! If I don't fight back I'm gonna get my ass beat!" Jaune thought as Railand continued his relentless attack.

'Shield'

Jaune summoned his shield that made contact with Railand's whip as the black-haired boy's eyes narrowed. "So the bastard thinks running will save him!?" Railand thought before he summoned a second whip.

Jaune's eyes widened as Railand's whip came crashing down on top of him. He summoned a shield and blocked the strike. Railand's second whip then swung and hit his side. Jaune flew back and hit the ground as he looked up at Railand.

"With no range, he feels almost unbeatable… unless I can get creative!" Jaune thought as Railand's whip once again came at him and Jaune dodged before summoning a sword and slashing the whip.

"What!?" Railand called with a shocked look on his face as Jaune rushed forwards and this time threw it against the ground and slid on at as Railand looked shocked as Jaune took advantage and summoned a gauntlet.

Railand finally woke up but it was too late.

"A little present from your friend Dylan!" Jaune cried before slamming his fist into Railand's stomach. Railand coughed up blood as he slid back and clutched his stomach. Jaune rushed forward full of confidence as he prepared to knock Railand's lights out.

Jaune slammed his fist forwards only for pain to shoot through his stomach. He coughed up blood as he flew away and hit the ground. He looked up to see Railand's hand glowing.

"What the hell?! His ability isn't just energy whips?!" Jaune thought as he wiped the blood of his mouth and Railand glared whilst wiping off his own.

"Probably confused huh?" Railand said as Jaune stood up. "My ability is energy whips but I can also change its shape and distance." He continued as Jaune's eyes widened.

"So making it basically a whip that goes around your hand and works as punch booster?" Jaune asked as Railand nodded. "Might not be able to create infinite weapons like you but I still have versatility," Railand said as Jaune stared at him.

"Enough of the bullshit," Railand said suddenly before extending into a whip once more. This time a shorter one and shot it at Jaune who summoned a shield to block it. But Railand predicted that and elongated his whip and wrapped it around Jaune's leg before pulling.

Jaune tripped and landed on his back. Railand then brought the whip down once more. Jaune rolled out of the way in time but not in time to avoid getting smacked.

Jaune was sent sprawling as he coughed. He looked up at Railand who stood expectantly. "Damn… Ryan was lying when he said he had honor. The guy waits for me to get up." Jaune thought as he stood. "Need a new strategy… maybe…" Jaune thought before summoning a shield and running forwards.

Railand tensed at this. "What's he doing now? There's no way he's rushing in without a strategy… let's test him." Railand thought before firing out a whip and threw it towards Jaune who didn't stop running.

Railand's eyes narrowed and his whip shifted and shot out around Jaune's back before smacking it.

Jaune flew forward as Railand rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I was starting to enjoy this fight too." Railand said under his breath but before he could react Jaune tossed his shield at him and Railand's whip was too far to block it.

It hit Railand's face and Railand slid back as Jaune's feet hit the ground using the momentum from Railand's strike to rush forwards and slam his fist equipped with his brass knuckles into Railand's face.

Blood leaked from Railand's nose as he covered it and glared at Jaune who smirked. "That wasn't even half of the plan." He thought as he got into stance.

Railand then summoned a long whip before throwing it out as Jaune smirked before holding out his hand.

'Whip'

He summoned a whip that shot out and wrapped around Railand's. "What?!" Railand called as Jaune then summoned a shield under Railand's feet that caused the boy to lose his balance and Jaune took the opportunity to yank on the whip and drag Railand forwards.

As Railand slipped on the shield Jaune used all his strength to throw Railand into a wall.

The boy slumped down with blood dripping from his head. Jaune walked up to him and lent out a hand that wasn't holding the whip as the shield sat discarded on the ground.

Railand looked up at him and shook his head. "I would never let a battle like this…" he started as he stood. "...End so early!" Railand cried, going to punch Jaune before a fist met his face first. Jaune summoned a third weapon. His trusty brass knuckles would once again finish a fight… or so he thought as Jaune saw Railand trying to keep going.

"Why…?" He asked aloud looking at Railand. "Why don't any of you stop?" He asked once more.

It ended when Jaune kicked Railand across the face. He looked at the unconscious boy before walking off the arena and heading back to his dorm.

This long ass day needed a shit-ton of rest.

Jaune Arc

Semblance: Armory Creation

Rank: Low Tier King

Level: 3.2*

Power: C

Speed: D

Defense: B

Support: B

Versatility: B

Now can wield three weapons

Weapons are more durable

Can Create weapons faster

New weapon command: Whip

Simone

Semblance: Shadow Fist

Rank: Low Tier(7)

Level: 1.6

Power: B

Speed: F

Defense: F

Support: F

Versatility: D

Seharia

Semblance: Lazir

Rank: Low Tier(23)

Level: 1.4

Power: D

Speed: C

Defense: F

Support: F

Versatility: F

Kian

Semblance: Heat Palm

Rank Low Tier(28)

Level: 1.3

Power: D

Speed: F  
Defense: F

Support: F

Versatility: F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy(late) New Year everyone. Here's to another year of this mediocre fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReadZeroGame
> 
> SideNote: I'm a dummy and accidentally deleted the original of this so this is a reupload :(


End file.
